Xeque-mate, a virada
by Piketuxa
Summary: Quando Sephiroth se depara com o belo e jovem Cloud, automaticamente se sente atraído pelo garoto, declarando-o seu e mantendo-o sob seus cuidados. Mas o General não seria capaz de imaginar quem o rapaz verdadeiramente era, muito menos os problemas que tê-lo por perto lhe causariam. [Sephiroth x Cloud] Lemon/Yaoi
1. Primeiro ato – General Sephiroth

**Xeque-mate, a virada**

** .**

**. **

**. **

**Primeiro ato – General Sephiroth**

** .**

**. **

**.**

— Como estão as coisas na fronteira Oeste, Capitão? — perguntou casualmente ao encontrar, sem querer, com o homem.

.

— General Sephiroth — cumprimentou Cid, prestando continência ao seu superior enquanto pedia silenciosamente permissão para falar, que foi concedida com um leve acenar de cabeça —, a situação na fronteira 18-B com o Estado vizinho já foi regularizada. Os invasores bateram em retirada ao notar que estavam em menor número.

.

— Perfeito — comentou o outro, sorrindo de lado satisfeito, aqueles cães não mereciam um segundo de seu tempo, por isso nem se dera ao trabalho de ir até a fronteira, mandando um pequeno número de homens apenas para espantar os incômodos.

.

Seu exército era o melhor, deveria confessar, e ficava satisfeito em saber de tal fato, assim como se orgulhara em receber o selo de melhor, não só como General, mas também como líder do Grupo FF por três anos consecutivos – o que irritava os outros grupos.

.

— Ca-Capitão! — a voz eufórica de Kadaj se fez ouvir, mas ao ver quem acompanhava o mais velho, logo se endireitou, prestando seus devidos cumprimentos. — Ge-General, permissão para falar?

.

— Permissão concedida — murmurou Sephiroth com pouco caso, observando o Subtenente assentir.

.

O jovem de cabelos alvos e olhos verdes se pôs a sussurrar algo no ouvido do outro presente, que lhe ouvia com cuidado, fazendo algumas caretas de tempos em tempos, mas sem atrapalhar seu discurso.

.

Parecia ser algo importante. Talvez houvesse acontecido algo na ida à fronteira.

.

— Certo, eu já estou indo resolver isso, mas decerto que iremos enforcá-lo na frente de todos, é só uma questão de tempo, mas será ainda hoje — essa fora a resposta que o Capitão dera, recebendo um aceno afirmativo.

.

Agora as suspeitas de Sephiroth receberam um pingo de curiosidade. Enforcar? Quem? E por que ninguém havia lhe comunicado? O que estava havendo?

.

— Cid Highwind — chamou o General, vendo com satisfação o outro endurecer, o líder só se diria a alguém pelo nome completo quando algo acontecia —, há algo que você **_queira_** dividir comigo?

.

E aquele "queira" soava mais como um "deve", "vai" e até "tem a obrigação". O outro hesitou em erguer os olhos, mas sabendo do temperamento explosivo do líder, encarou-o engolindo em seco.

.

— Se-Senhor… — começou, medindo cuidadosamente suas palavras. — Enquanto patrulhávamos a fronteira, para ter certeza de que os invasores haviam se retirado, encontramos um corpo — soltou, apreensivo.

.

— Prossiga — ordenou o albino, de certo modo, interessado.

.

— Trouxemo-lo para cá e o questionamos, mas ele se recusa a ditar qualquer palavra, nem seu nome revela. Foi decidido, em uma reunião, por palpitação do Tenente-Coronel, que o enforquemos e penduremos o corpo na fronteira para que os inimigos vejam que não estamos brincando — a voz firme carregava um leve toque de receio, não queria ser o mensageiro das novas ao líder, que já matara alguns mensageiros em seus momentos de estresse acumulado – e ele não sabia quando o outro não estava estressado, ninguém sabia.

.

— E planejam fazer isso sem me questionar? — os olhos verdes se cerraram ameaçadores.

.

— E-Eu disse isso ao Tenente-Coronel, mas ele disse que não incomodássemos o Senhor com futilidades — respondeu temendo que a culpa caísse sobre si.

.

— Pois bem — e quando Cid suspirou aliviado, sorrindo maldoso, Sephiroth lhe mandou a frase terminal —, quero que escolte a tal pessoa e a leve até meu aposento, deixando-a lá, e fique esperando do lado de fora até que eu volte. Irei interrogá-lo eu mesmo — decretou, recebendo um aceno aflito do outro.

.

— Peço permissão para me retirar, Senhor — o Capitão soou meio perdido em pensamentos; virando o rosto, o General encarou Kadaj friamente.

.

— Seu último trabalho como meu secretário pessoal será avisar, do Sargento para cima, que convoco-os para uma reunião esta noite; estão dispensados — e, sem esperar resposta, se pôs a andar, passando ao lado dos dois que apenas abaixaram os olhos.

.

Todos temiam Sephiroth não por ele ser mau, mas porque o outro era rígido e exigente, queria que todos dessem o máximo de si como ele mesmo fazia, sendo recompensado com um grupo excelente e forte.

.

Acima do temor, havia a admiração. Praticamente todo o pessoal do Grupo FF e até de outros admirava a destreza e a força do General, que não se dava por vencido com nada menos que o rótulo de "melhor".

.

.

.

.

.

— Vincent, onde você estava!? — a voz de trovão cortou o corredor em fúria, o Coronel sorriu divertido ao ver o líder e melhor amigo.

.

— Estive o tempo todo na base — respondeu, sem temer a ira nos olhos de gelo esverdeado.

.

— Sim, esteve. Eu estava esperando que fôssemos discutir _aquele assunto_ — o incômodo na voz fez o outro girar os olhos.

.

— Nós já não conversamos? — e Vincent não pôde evitar de desviar os olhos.

.

— Eu… dispensei ele — o comentário vago fez o Coronel erguer os olhos carmesim, arregalando-os.

.

— Como? — a pergunta vaga refletia sua surpresa.

.

— Você está surdo ou o quê? — questionou irritado. — Estou dizendo que Kadaj não é mais meu secretário pessoal…

.

— Por quê… Por que fez isso? — e embora a voz estivesse surpresa, os olhos refletiam a alegria de sua alma.

.

— Porque ele é seu amante… — o tugido foi acompanhado de um biquinho de lado mal-humorado, enquanto os olhos fitavam a parede, fazendo Vincent rir levemente.

.

— Obrigado Sephiroth, você é um ótimo amigo — agradeceu, sabia que o outro era, no fundo, uma pessoa muito gentil, mas seu cargo não lhe permitia transmitir gratuitamente essa gentileza.

.

Acenando positivamente, o General se pôs a andar, acompanhado do amigo, na direção de seu dormitório, que era na ala Norte da enorme base onde residiam – e estavam exatamente no Sudeste naquele momento.

.

— Escuta… — chamou o mais novo, recebendo a atenção do outro que sorriu minimamente. — Por que… você não me contou antes?

.

— Eu não via necessidade — a resposta era sincera, e os olhos vermelhos fitaram o teto branco —, estar com ele é só o que me importa, protegê-lo e fazê-lo feliz é o suficiente.

.

— E se eu tivesse investido sobre ele? — a pergunta surpreendeu o outro, que mordeu o lábio inferior temeroso, já havia pensado no assunto.

.

— Eu… teria que aceitar — sim, porque a amizade deles era importante demais, e se Kadaj preferisse o líder, nada poderia fazer contra, só queria vê-lo feliz —, mas eu sabia que isso não aconteceria — o tom divertido fez Sephiroth suspirar.

.

.

.

Nunca seria capaz de trair Vincent. O outro era como um irmão para si, haviam crescido juntos e ambos, para se manterem lado a lado, herdaram os cargos de seus pais, General e Coronel do mesmo Grupo, o FF – e fora pelos cargos dos pais que se conheceram, em reuniões e festas na casa um do outro.

.

Sephiroth podia afirmar que Vincent sabia tudo sobre si, todo e qualquer segredo. Não sabia dizer se a cumplicidade era recíproca, acreditava que sim, pois depois de descobrir, por Kadaj, que seu amigo era enamorado com o Subtenente, brigaram feio, chegando a sacarem suas armas e se ameaçarem, mas no fim o Coronel prometera que não mais lhe esconderia nada.

.

Aquele havia sido o único segredo que Vincent escondera.

.

Viraram um corredor, e ao ver Cid na porta do quarto principal da mansão, que era feita de base pelo Grupo, Sephiroth cerrou os olhos e torceu o nariz, lembrando de uma das perguntas que tinha para fazer ao outro, mas que havia esquecido.

.

— Falando nisso, por que não me contou que um corpo foi achado na fronteira? — mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, o outro apenas esboçou surpresa.

.

— É? Um corpo foi achado? — a voz elevada fez o albino apertar os dentes, sorrindo sem graça, Vincent se redimiu ao abaixar o tom. — Eu não estava sabendo…

.

— General, Coronel — murmurou Cid altivamente, prestando continência aos superiores assim que avistou ambos.

.

— Fez o que eu solicitei? — a voz fria fez Vincent erguer uma sobrancelha, receoso do que acontecia ali.

.

— Sim Senhor, o Tenente-Coronel me barrou, mas com a confirmação por parte de Kadaj, eu consegui trazê-lo. Peço, gentilmente, que confirme com Reno que a ordem veio do Senhor — o humilde Capitão ditava tudo de cabeça erguida, fitando respeitosamente o líder, que assentiu agradecido.

.

— Está dispensado, assumiremos a situação daqui em diante — e com uma mesura Cid se retirou, deixando a vigilância da porta como lhe fora ordenado.

.

Suspirando, Sephiroth se preparou mentalmente para o que quer que fosse acontecer dentro daquele quarto, na presença da pessoa achada perdida. Não sabia o que estava por vir, mas não ligava.

.

Sua curiosidade fora atiçada, e esperava que a criatura cooperasse, não queria ter que passar por mais dor de cabeça por nada. Já tinha muito com o que se preocupar, ser o líder de um grupo como o seu não era fácil, se estressava facilmente.

.

E não havia nada que lhe ajudasse a desestressar, o que era extremamente frustrante. Já pensara várias vezes em como resolver o problema, mas simplesmente não podia ir lá e selecionar qualquer _pessoa_.

.

Precisava ser _a pessoa._ Sabia que não era fácil lidar com isso, e com o tempo qualquer um se tornaria submisso, fora que não podia vacilar ou destruiria todo o seu esforço para colocar seu Grupo onde estava.

.

Precisava ser alguém de confiança, que não se deixasse levar por qualquer coisa, que lhe respeitasse e que estivesse disposto e preparado para dividir uma vida consigo, com suas manias, seus defeitos, seus altos e baixos. E principalmente preparado para ser "_a vadia do General"_, já que era assim que apelidavam os homens que se tornavam companheiros de homens como ele.

.

E, sim, _tinha que ser um homem._ Não podia trazer mulheres à base, não podia confiar em mulheres e não sabia se elas eram capazes de aguentar por muito tempo sua natureza selvagem.

.

Precisava de alguém disposto a lhe dar prazer quando bem quisesse, alguém com personalidade para estar consigo e que não fosse ofuscado por sua imagem, _nem sabia se conseguiria ao menos alguém naquele fim de mundo, imagina alguém "perfeito"?_

.

— Sephiroth — chamou Vincent o amigo, que estava de costas para si, com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta de seu dormitório —, assumiremos que situação? — perguntou curioso e receoso.

.

— Essa aqui — respondeu abrindo a porta e entrando, sendo seguido pelo outro.

.

.

.

O quarto estava tão silencioso quanto quando saíra, e Sephiroth duvidou se havia alguém ali.

.

— Ei, você está bem? — a voz do Coronel invadiu o quarto chamando a atenção do outro, que ao virar o rosto, contemplou seu "visitante".

.

E a imagem que via nada lhe agradava, o que havia acontecido com ele?

.

Vincent se aproximou do rapaz para ajudá-lo, e ao tentar lhe tocar, foi surpreendido com um tapa furioso em sua mão. O garoto parecia um animal acanhado, e levantando, se espremeu no canto do quarto contra a parede, encarando com ódio o Coronel.

.

— N-Não me toque! — a voz era baixa e irritadiça, o que fez o General sorrir de lado. Hum, aquele garoto lhe interessara…

.

— Qual o seu nome, rapaz? — a voz exigente e forte preencheu o cômodo e causou um calafrio no visitante.

.

— E por que eu o diria a alguém como você? — as palavras foram cuspidas com nojo e raiva.

.

— Ei, olha como você dirige a palavra a ele… — Vincent começou, mas foi parado por Sephiroth, que passando por ele, se aproximava como um felino do rapaz, que se acanhava com medo, encarando os próprios pés. — Tome cuidado!

.

— Você devia olhar para a pessoa quando conversa com ela… — maldade exalava de cada palavra, e o General tomou o queixo masculino com sua mão, fazendo o jovem lhe fitar insistentemente.

.

Ele era… perfeito. Sua pele era branca como a porcelana, seus cabelos claros eram loiros como o ouro e seus olhos pareciam o céu diurno, quão azuis, puros e imensos.

.

E embora estivesse machucado e sujo, Sephiroth se encantou pelo menino de um modo completamente anormal. Sentiu com estranheza a leve fisgada em seu baixo-ventre, estava excitado?

.

Os olhos surpresos lhe encaravam desafiadoramente, e seus dedos involuntariamente deslizaram pela pele lisa, seu polegar se encaminhando aos lábios, esfregando o local com calma e delicadeza, seus olhos acompanhando o movimento com intenso interesse.

.

— Vincent! — chamou sem encarar o outro. — Traga algumas roupas de Kadaj para mim, de preferência pretas e azul-escuras.

.

— O que pretende fazer, Sephiroth? — o Coronel questionou surpreso.

.

— Vou cuidar dessa criança, eu a quero para mim! — foi a resposta possessiva do General, assustando o visitante. — Agora! — ordenou irritado.

.

— O-Ok — respondeu o mais velho se retirando pensativo.

.

Suspirando, Sephiroth fitou o corte no lábio superior do rapaz com incômodo. Tocou com o indicador o machucado, contemplando o gemido de dor que saiu dos lábios rosados.

.

Queria amassá-los fortemente, ouvindo o gemido contra sua boca e sentindo o suspirar contra sua pele, mas, ao invés disso, dedicou-se a fazer algo que jamais fizera com alguém: se abaixou ficando na altura do rapaz e tocou seus lábios nos dele, deslizando suavemente como se pudessem se partir em mil pedaços se não fosse cuidadoso.

.

E tudo o que o outro pôde fazer foi ficar imóvel onde estava, surpreso pelo beijo dado com tanto carinho e zelo.

.

— Dizem que beijar um machucado fá-lo curar-se mais rápido. — comentou o General se afastando. — Venha, você precisa de um banho.

.

E o jovem não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas sentindo que deveria obedecer àquele homem, que emanava uma áurea de liderança. deu um passo pensando em segui-lo, mas seu corpo vacilou, e logo sentia a gravidade lhe puxar para baixo.

.

Mas Sephiroth não o deixaria cair, não se pudesse evitar, e mesmo se não pudesse, daria um jeito de conseguir.

.

Pegou o rapaz em seus braços e caminhou na direção do banheiro, sorrindo malicioso ao fitar as bochechas coradas e envergonhadas.

.

O local era branco e arejado, e embora não fosse nada chique, ainda sim possuía um box, um chuveiro duplo e uma espaçosa e limpa banheira, era um banheiro agradável.

.

— Todos os funcionários têm acesso a banheiros assim, dignos — comentou o General sentando o visitante sobre a enorme pia branca, de costas para o grande espelho, e caminhando na direção da banheira, abrindo a torneira e deixando a água cair em abundância.

.

— O que pretende fazer? — perguntou o jovem ao vê-lo começar a abrir a farda negra e jogá-la em algum canto, desabotoando os primeiros botões de cima de sua camisa social branca e erguendo as mangas até o cotovelo.

.

— Vou lhe dar um banho, oras — respondeu como se fosse óbvio, virando de frente para o outro enquanto erguia os braços atrás da cabeça e ficava na posição estranha por alguns minutos, logo virando para pegar um pote – que parecia sais – e jogar seu conteúdo na banheira branca.

.

Os longos cabelos alvos se encontravam presos em uma extensa trança, então era isso o que ele fazia com os braços erguidos? O rapaz pensou que ele parecia ter prática em fazer tranças.

.

Observou o corpo forte que se movimentava com destreza pelo local, como se conhecesse o lugar há muito tempo. Surpreendeu-se quando os olhos verdes se focaram em si, mas não mais que quando o outro se aproximara _muito_ de si.

.

Sephiroth, sem qualquer hesitação, empecilho ou vergonha, se pôs a retirar as roupas sujas e rasgadas do rapaz ali consigo. Notara que ele estava envergonhado, mas isso não importava para si, logo o outro estaria acostumado – garantiria que se acostumasse a estar nu em sua presença.

.

— Você precisa tirar toda a minha roupa para me matar? Não acha que é muito trabalho e uma enorme perca de tempo? — a voz baixa era sarcástica, mas o General ignorou.

.

— Minha intenção não é matá-lo e sim lhe dar um banho. Se você cooperar será ainda mais fácil — o tom sereno não era característico de Sephiroth, mas o rapaz não sabia de tal detalhe.

.

— Vai me dar um banho? — o riso de escárnio invadiu todo o banheiro. — O que está planejando, maldito?

.

E devemos concordar que o vocabulário e a intenção não combinavam em nada com a voz calma e suave, cujas palavras pronunciadas poderiam ser confundidas com lindas melodias.

.

Retirando toda a roupa do menor, Sephiroth pôde fitar por completo o corpo pequeno e alvo – nem tanto por causa da sujeira.

.

A pele estava judiada, o peito e dorso com marcas de espancamento recém-feitos. O General não pôde evitar franzir o cenho e, desconfiado, se ajoelhou na frente da pia, o rapaz em sua frente corou fortemente, tampando suas partes íntimas com as pequenas mãos.

.

— O-O que pensa que está fazendo? Seu pervertido! — e a exclamação apenas fez o mais velho sorrir maliciosamente.

.

— Fique quieto ou irei forçá-lo a calar-se! — foi a resposta mal-humorada dada.

.

Se mantendo quieto, resignado, o rapaz permitiu que o estranho fizesse sua tenção.

.

Sephiroth separou as pernas do mais novo, deixando-o completamente aberto a si e confirmou suas suspeitas a respeito da lastimável situação do rapaz.

.

Suspirou levantando, fitou-o calmamente. As bochechas coradas e os olhos azuis e inocentes davam um ar doce àquele menino, e sem conseguir se conter, o General se abaixou levemente, beijando os lábios rosados com suavidade, um leve selinho.

.

— Venha, vou te ajudar a tomar o banho. — chamou, pegando os braços do rapaz e incentivando-o a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, o que ele hesitou prontamente em fazer. — Escuta: eu sou a única pessoa que pode te ajudar por aqui. Se qualquer outra pessoa te pegar, irão enforcá-lo — o mais velho tentava persuadi-lo a fazer o que dizia.

.

— E qual garantia eu tenho de que você não irá deixar que eles me matem? — a voz suave desafiou, mas a reação do mais velho foi diferente da que o rapaz esperava.

.

— Deixe-me colocá-lo na banheira que lhe mostrarei a garantia — o sorriso de lado causou certo desconforto no outro, mas, assentindo levemente, o rapaz se deixou levar, abraçando o General pelo pescoço e sendo carregado até a banheira.

.

O corpo delicado foi colocado com cuidado dentro da água, e um gemido alto de dor escapou dos lábios rosados ao sentir o contato da água morna com seus ferimentos recentes e abertos.

.

Trincou os dentes, apertando fortemente os ombros do outro, que ainda o segurava, mas agora dentro da água, arrumando-o acomodado na enorme banheira.

.

— Veja — chamou Sephiroth, e vencendo a vontade de continuar com os olhos fechados por causa da dor, o rapaz os abriu —, esse pingente é a prova de que ninguém poderá encostar um dedo em você. Significa que você é meu protegido.

.

O belo cristal era verde como os olhos de gelo do General, e embora o outro desconfiasse, não foi capaz de deter o mais velho de colocar o belo colar em seu pescoço.

.

— Po-Por que está fazendo isso? — questionou acanhado, sentindo as mãos grandes deslizarem por suas costas, espalhando a água e começando a limpá-lo.

.

— Você não escutou o que eu disse ao Vincent? — não era bem uma pergunta. — Você é meu, eu irei protegê-lo a partir de agora. — anunciou Sephiroth sem receio ou rodeios. — Mas me conte: qual o seu nome?

.

.

.

Um longo silêncio se prolongou, onde a única coisa que se ouvia era o som da água e a respiração afoita do rapaz.

.

— Me chame de Cloud — a voz suave era apenas um sussurro, mas Sephiroth ouviu, e não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

.

Não sabia se aquele era o nome do rapaz ou se ele apenas inventara para se livrar de sua pergunta, talvez ele previra que não descansaria até que ele contasse.

.

Por hora, aceitaria. Forçá-lo não resolveria nada.


	2. Segundo ato – Mascote desconhecido

**Segundo ato – Mascote desconhecido**

.

.

.

Era definitivamente delicioso sentir os dedos deslizarem por seu corpo, e relaxante senti-los ensaboando seus cabelos. O toque calmo e gentil não era característico de quem o executava, e Cloud sabia que não era bem assim.

.

Aquele homem com mãos zelosas não era qualquer um, a personalidade excêntrica deixava evidente, mas não sabia do que ele era capaz.

.

Por isso que, mesmo gostando de tudo aquilo, ainda sim tinha suas suspeitas. Não era bobo de se deixar levar, muito menos de sonhar que aquele pingente lhe protegeria ou acreditar firmemente que o recém-conhecido iria estar ao seu lado.

.

Mas apesar de qualquer contra, aprendera a deixar que o tempo mostrasse seus efeitos. As intenções do outro logo se revelariam, acreditava nisso, e quando elas lhe fossem explícitas, tomaria uma atitude.

.

Até lá aproveitaria da agradável sensação de estar limpo, e sendo cuidado com tanto apreço. Que mal havia?

.

— Cloud — chamou a voz autoritária, o rapaz fitou-o curioso —, está na hora de sair, vou buscar a toalha.

.

E o General se retirou do banheiro, deixando o moço lá, pensando na vida – ou em nada –, fitando o teto como se algo muito interessante lhe prendesse a atenção.

.

Aquele lugar era realmente luxurioso, pelo menos para a situação em que se encontravam. Uma base de um grupo do exército, certo? Havia conhecido outra base, mas não era como aquela.

.

Se perguntava onde estaria. Sabia que todos ali estavam interessados em ver seu pescoço envolto em uma grossa corda, e seu corpo sem vida alguma pendurado em um lugar exposto aos inimigos, mas o que aquele homem que entrava no banheiro naquele instante pensava?

.

Não sabia, também não entendia porque limpá-lo e tratá-lo tão bem se fossem matá-lo, mas não poderia simplesmente perguntar, era arriscado e não queria se envolver em mais problemas do que os que já tinha.

.

Eram complicados e cansativos, problemáticos demais.

.

Estava tudo bem viver, ao menos um pouco, sem se preocupar com mais nada.

.

Sim, faria aquilo.

.

— Gostou do banho? — Sephiroth perguntou ao abrir o roupão azul-escuro, indicando que Cloud saísse da banheira e se enrolasse nele, o que o garoto fez.

.

Levantou lentamente, sentindo o choque da temperatura da água com o vento que vinha da porta aberta, e por esse motivo, se apressou em se enroscar na felpuda toalha, que foi usada para secar seu corpo calmamente.

.

Era estranho ver um homem como o General cuidar de uma pessoa como se fosse um animalzinho precioso, mais estranho ainda era para o rapaz, pois sabia que o homem não deveria estar tratando-o daquele modo.

.

— Sim, estava muito bom, obrigado — agradeceu sorrindo sincero como há muito não fazia.

.

.

.

Depois de secar Cloud, Sephiroth o guiou até o quarto, fazendo-o se sentar na enorme cama de casal que havia ali.

.

— Vincent logo lhe trará roupas. Por que não deita e descansa um pouco? Ninguém lhe incomodará aqui — o General propôs, sorrindo de lado para o rapaz.

.

Cloud corou, desviando os olhos. O que estava acontecendo ali? Aquele homem estava lhe tratando muito bem, o que ele planejava fazer consigo? Não conseguia acreditar que não houvesse um propósito para tudo aquilo, e ficava incomodado.

.

Nunca poderia viver como uma pessoa normal? Ser tratado com carinho por alguém que o amasse?

.

A dor que Aerith lhe causara era grande, e havia acabado com todas as suas esperanças de ser feliz…

.

— Ei, não chore — a voz calma soou, e Cloud voltou de suas lembranças, vendo Sephiroth agachado em sua frente, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos.

.

O General beijou levemente os lábios de seu convidado, lentamente, cuidadosamente. Aquela criança era delicada demais, e não entendia porque seu corpo e sua mente hesitavam tanto quando o assunto era ele.

.

Era como se o rapaz exalasse delicadeza, e seu corpo respondesse com movimentos cuidadosos. Aquilo era assustador para si, devia confessar, nunca agira assim e nunca se imaginara agindo.

.

— Durma, você está exausto — a voz suave assustava seu ditador, aquele garoto estava fazendo-o agir estranho.

.

Assentindo, Cloud lentamente deixou seu corpo repousar sobre os lençóis brancos e macios, deitando de lado, de costas para o General, repousando a cabeça no travesseiro, fechou os olhos.

.

O cheiro do outro jazia naquela cama. Era um perfume sutil, mas marcante. O rapaz inspirou, expirando levemente, quanto tempo fazia que não sentia aquela sensação gostosa de paz e tranquilidade? Nem conseguia se lembrar.

.

As mãos fortes, mas leves, deslizaram pelos cabelos loiros com calma, descendo para o ombro e costas e voltando aos fios finos. Sephiroth instigava o outro a dormir, os olhos vermelhos e as olheiras profundas lhe irritavam.

.

E poucos minutos depois Cloud ressonava baixinho, respirando calmamente. Ele devia estar muito cansado, ou fazia muito tempo que não dormia.

.

Levantando devagar, o General se pôs a caminhar até o banheiro. Abrindo a torneira, juntou as mãos em formato de concha e encheu-as de água, jogando o líquido em seu rosto, esfregando-o, limpando o suor. A toalha negra e macia deslizou pela pele com suavidade, secando-a. Suspirou, sentia que seu trabalho estava, parcialmente, feito.

.

— Sephiroth? — o sussurro de Vincent tirou o General de seus pensamentos, ele virou, fitou o amigo na porta, que o observava.

.

— Trouxe o que eu pedi? — perguntou, jogando a toalha em qualquer canto e começando a se despir.

.

— Você quer dizer o que você mandou? — o Coronel brincou. — Trouxe sim, deixei no sofá.

.

Vincent acompanhou com os olhos todos os movimentos do amigo, que, aparentemente, tomaria um banho. Suspirando, se aproximou dele, soltando os cabelos presos em uma trança malfeita e prendendo-os no alto da cabeça dele, para que não molhassem.

.

Quando Sephiroth deitou na banheira, suspirando extasiado, Vincent sentou em um banquinho que jazia ali, encarando o amigo.

.

— Ei, se você quer manter seus cabelos longos, tudo bem, mas cuide deles! — ralhou sobre o fato do General ser meio desleixado com as madeixas albinas.

.

— Hai hai — murmurou desinteressado.

.

— Eu estou falando sério! — brigou o Coronel. Sephiroth sorriu, um sorriso extasiado que intrigou o outro. — Ei, o que foi?

.

— Não, é que o Kadaj me disse a mesma coisa uma vez — comentou fechando os lhos.

.

— Escuta Sephiroth: você não precisa fazer isso. Ele é seu secretário particular, não precisa retirá-lo do cargo só porque nós…err… estamos juntos. E todo o trabalho que ele teve para chegar até aqui? — o Valentine não queria ver as pessoas mais importantes para si com problemas por sua causa.

.

— Você é altruísta demais, já te disseram isso? — e como se fosse automático, Vincent assentiu, fazendo o outro rir. — Eu queria que você soubesse junto de todo mundo, mas já que tocou no assunto, terei que te contar.

.

— Bom, então conte — pediu o Coronel, vendo o amigo se ensaboar alheio a si.

.

— Eu irei designar Kadaj a seu secretário particular. Ele irá ser rebaixado, mas não completamente, e você precisa de um ajudante — contou simplesmente, como se aquilo não fizesse muita diferença para si.

.

— Mas e você? Ficará sem um secretário? — as sobrancelhas escuras de Vincent se arquearam em dúvida.

.

— Não, você sabe que, mais que qualquer um, eu preciso de um ajudante — o Coronel assentiu concordando —, por isso eu irei treinar Cloud e ele se tornará meu assistente, _um assistente perfeito_ — o sorriso malicioso pintou o rosto maldoso de um modo assustador.

.

— Isso significa… — e antes que o Coronel terminasse, Sephiroth já assentia. — É? Você irá torná-lo seu amante? Não acha que está se precipitando?

.

— Vincent — chamou seriamente, fazendo o outro lhe encarar quieto —, há quanto tempo Kadaj está trabalhando comigo? — questionou encarando o amigo.

.

— Acho que faz uns três anos… — respondeu tentando se lembrar. — Mas o que isso tem a ver?

.

— O que tem a ver? Tem a ver que ele nunca foi um secretário por completo. Um homem designado a ajudar um General precisa fazer todo tipo de serviço, mas ele era mais como o secretário de um prefeito devoto à sua esposa — explicou Sephiroth entediado.

.

— Eu sei que ele não lhe ajudava a desestressar — murmurou desviando os olhos, fazendo bico, o que criava uma careta bem estranha.

.

— E lembrando que eu o contratei para isso, não tenho motivos para mantê-lo ao meu lado, por isso acho melhor mandá-lo para ficar sob seus cuidados — explicou o General.

.

— Você tem certeza disso? — perguntou o Coronel. — Digo: é certo colocar tanta confiança sobre esse rapaz? Você mal o conhece! — exasperou, preciso.

.

— Eu não posso saber se não tentar. E se ele me desapontar… — o sorriso macabro nos lábios de Sephiroth era assustador, e engolindo em seco, Vincent levantou.

.

Saiu do banheiro e abriu o guarda-roupa do General, pegando uma farda limpa e uma roupa íntima.

.

Nunca negou para ninguém sua relação profunda com o outro. Haviam boatos de que os dois eram amantes, algo que até mesmo Kadaj acreditava, até antes de se envolverem, mas todos os boatos não passavam de especulações sem provas concretas.

.

Bom, era evidente que várias vezes eles eram vistos um no quarto do outro, e conversavam com extrema intimidade, e passavam um tempo considerável juntos, mas isso era pelo fato de que eram melhores amigos, amigos de longa data, e confiavam um no outro acima de tudo.

.

Os boatos não os incomodavam, e parecia que Kadaj não era ciumento em relação ao laço profundo entre seu amante e Sephiroth. Muito pelo contrário, o rapaz conhecia os dois o suficiente para saber que daquela amizade nunca sairia mais que aquilo.

.

.

.

Quando Vincent voltou ao banheiro com as roupas do amigo, este já se encontrava completamente enxugado. Sephiroth não tardou em começar a se vestir, e quando a parte de baixo já estava posta, o Coronel, de bom grado, ajudou-o com a camisa impecavelmente branca.

.

Até que a voz baixa e temerosa se fez soar da porta do quarto.

.

— Ge-General Sephiroth — chamou.

.

— Kadaj? Entre, eu estou no banheiro — foi a resposta curta e sussurrada do albino.

.

O rapaz caminhou silenciosamente até o cômodo com ligação direta ao de seu superior, e ao fitar a cena que lá se desenvolvia, sorriu. Aqueles dois eram realmente próximos.

.

— Os preparativos já foram feitos, os Senhores esperam pelo General na sala 01 — a voz firme combinava com a postura ereta, digna de um Subtenente.

.

— Ótimo, estarei lá assim que me arrumar. Solicite que Cid venha guardar meu quarto, e você, vá para a sala de reunião — ordenava Sephiroth sem encarar o outro.

.

Vincent terminou de arrumar a camisa do amigo e iria lhe ajudar com a farda, mas o General lhe barrou, acenando que estava liberado. O Valentine sorriu, caminhando até o amante, tomou-lhe a mão esquerda, beijando-a carinhosamente.

.

— Vamos? — assentindo, Kadaj confirmou, prestou suas continências ao General e, juntos, os dois saíram do quarto.

.

Sephiroth suspirou, finalmente paz. Não que não gostasse daqueles dois, muito pelo contrário, eram extremamente especiais para si, mas preferia ficar sozinho, pensando em suas próprias coisas.

.

Um desses pensamentos estava ali, muito perto de si, e assim que terminou de vestir a farda, soltou o cabelo e rumou ao quarto, se aproximando da cama e sentando, fitando o rosto angelical do rapaz que dormia profundamente.

.

Logo anoiteceria. Sabia que a reunião que solicitara demoraria a se findar, seu grupo costumava discutir ativamente sobre qualquer tipo de assunto, fosse ele ataques a inimigos ou admissão de novos membros.

.

E embora fossem horas e horas para chegar em uma decisão, no fim, quem dava a última palavra era ele. Mas mesmo tendo o poder da decisão em suas mãos, Sephiroth preferia que todos estivessem de acordo com a escolha – ou, no mínimo, que a maioria estivesse de acordo e que o resto aceitasse-a.

.

Era assim que guiava seu grupo, e se orgulhava disso. Havia união e cumplicidade no Grupo FF, e embora houvesse um membro que era rebelde, ele nunca fizera nenhum movimento que obrigasse o líder a lhe retirar dali.

.

O que não significava que Sephiroth não fosse cuidado em relação ao subordinado, apenas deixava-o achar que não sabia de nenhum dos seus "trambiques".

.

— General Sephiroth? — a voz de Cid se fez soar, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

.

— Entre — chamou, vendo o homem abrir a porta e lhe fitar, os olhos azuis correram do líder ao corpo sobre a cama, as sobrancelhas se unindo em estranheza.

.

— Em que posso servi-lo? — o Capitão perguntou humildemente.

.

— Quero que fique de vigia na porta do meu enquanto participo da reunião — explicou levantando, se preparando para sair.

.

— Resumindo: quer que eu cuide para que ninguém encoste no rapaz — simplificou suspirando.

.

— Você é inteligente o suficiente para entender com poucas palavras — Sephiroth sorriu diante da afirmação, Cid era um de seus melhores homens, depositava bastante confiança no Capitão. Considerando que o loiro entendera o que deveria fazer, saiu do quarto, indo para a sala onde a reunião aconteceria.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ah ah, esses meus subordinados são um caso sério — resmungou Sephiroth enquanto retirava sua farda.

.

Havia acabado a reunião há pouco. Tinha sido um caos fazê-los entender que tomaria o rapaz achado na fronteira como seu, e que o tornaria seu assistente particular a qualquer custo.

.

Eles também não haviam aceitado muito bem que o Subtenente Kadaj fosse transferido para a ala de Vincent, ajudando-o por lá, mas, no fim, quando dissera que seria desgastante ter dois ajudantes, eles tiveram que concordar.

.

O problema fora com Reno. O homem custava a se aquietar, procurando falhas em todos os argumentos que o líder lançava, o que acabava atiçando a ousadia dos outros presentes. Tanto que, em certo momento, Vincent foi obrigado a intervir: previa que Sephiroth causaria uma carnificina insanamente diante da teimosia de seus subordinados.

.

— O que houve? — a voz suave se fez soar, o General virou o rosto, apenas para ver Cloud sentado na cama, coçando os olhos.

.

O roupão felpudo jazia meio aberto. A imagem da manga no ombro direito abaixada causava sensações nada inocentes no mais velho que, para não fazer nada precipitado ou impróprio, caminhou até o sofá, onde roupas do amante de seu amigo estavam postas, e pegou uma peça íntima. Vasculhando as roupas do pequeno monte, suspirou ao ver que não havia nada que ele pudesse usar para dormir.

.

Voltou ao seu guarda-roupa e escolheu uma camisa grande, levando os dois até a cama e entregando ao pequeno.

.

— Aqui está, vista isso aqui, você não pode continuar de roupão ou vai pegar um resfriado — e aquela desculpa era tão fajuta que, se Vincent estivesse ali, teria certamente rido.

.

Cloud assentiu, e pegando as roupas, andou lentamente até o banheiro, fechando a porta.

.

Sephiroth não se incomodou, apenas se pôs a trocar suas roupas de General por uma calça folgada e cômoda. Dormia sem camisa, afinal, seu quarto não era tão frio quanto a temperatura do lado de fora por causa do aquecedor.

.

Deitou na cama, do lado direito, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e fitando o teto, havia sido um dia longo.

.

Não que passasse normalmente os dias sem fazer nada, mas é que dias com reuniões eram os piores. Até que as dentro do grupo não eram tão problemáticas, mas as entre os líderes dos grupos eram cruéis.

.

O problema ali se resumia em uma única palavra, ou em um nome: Reno.

.

— Sephiroth, certo? — a voz de Cloud se fez ouvir, retirando o mais velho de seus pensamentos. Encarando-o, o General assentiu. — Não me contará quem você é?

.

— É relevante que você saiba? — a pergunta do albino fez o outro rir levemente. Caminhando até a cama, Cloud sentou no lado oposto ao do outro homem, fitando a janela com desinteresse.

.

— Você não quer a minha confiança? — a pergunta inocente fez uma exclamação de surpresa sair dos lábios do General, aquele garoto era perspicaz.

.

Cloud desviou seus olhos, fitando profundamente os verdes de seu suposto salvador.

.

— Me responda: — pediu engatinhando até o mais velho, ficando perto dele — você me salvou, né? Digo, eles iriam me matar, afinal, eu fui achado em um lugar não muito apropriado — o risinho fraco não demonstrava alegria.

.

— Sim, eu lhe salvei — confirmou Sephiroth —, e suponho que você não queira me contar o motivo por estar jogado na fronteira entre os dois Estados rivais — observou sabiamente.

.

— Não, não quero. — disse Cloud sorrindo. — Eu estou curioso, quem você é dentro desta enorme mansão? Eu sei que aqui é a base de um grupo, mas nem imagino qual seja. E eu tenho uma pergunta: aqui é o Estado Avalanche, certo?

.

"Quantas perguntas!", observou Sephiroth, não incomodado pela curiosidade do outro, mas satisfeito por saber que ele não iria se conter, esperava que não.

.

— Sim, você esta em Avalanche. Para ser exato, você está no lugar mais seguro desse Estado — confirmou sorrindo diante da informação, quantas vezes haviam recebido pessoas importantes ali? Todas elas atrás de segurança e conforto.

.

— Como assim? — questionou um confuso Cloud.

.

— Você está no distrito do Grupo FF, sob os cuidados do General Sephiroth — soltou de uma vez, vendo o rapaz se manter quieto, encarando-o.

.

Imóvel, extático, ele parecia engolir a nova informação. Riu internamente, aquele rapaz era muito sincero em seus atos, era raro encontrar pessoas assim, tão abertas e transparentes.

.

— Mentira — o sussurro incrédulo da voz dolorosa fez Sephiroth franzir o cenho.

.

— Olhe ao seu redor e se pergunte se há algum lugar nesse país que seja tão seguro e luxurioso quanto essa mansão — comentou o mais velho, algo que era realmente verdade.

.

Aquela base do exército de Avalanche era a mais respeitada e zelada de todas.

.

O General foi surpreendido quando o corpo pequeno pulou da cama, se mantendo o mais longe possível dele, encostado na parede, fitando-o com olhos nublados.

.

— Não pode ser… — ele parecia estar chocado.

.

— Vamos Cloud — chamou sorrindo maldoso, deitando de lado para fitar os atos do _"coelho"_ —, não tem porque você reagir assim a essa informação, ninguém daqui fez nada com você. Eu questionei sobre os seus ferimentos e me foi dito que você foi encontrado na fronteira assim, como se houvesse sido deixado para trás.

.

— E-Eu… — o rapaz não poderia mentir, era verdade que ninguém ali havia lhe machucado. Suspirou, não havia para onde correr, fugir ou voltar, deveria agradecer por ainda estar vivo. — Eu fui deixado para trás pelo meu grupo, um do Estado Tempestade.

.

— Hum — Sephiroth interessou-se pela informação, então aquele garoto não era dali? —, prossiga, o que mais pode e quer me contar? — não iria forçá-lo a nada, preferia esperar que o outro lhe contasse por livre e espontânea vontade.

.

— Bom, eu não tenho para onde voltar. Aquele grupo era a minha casa, mas eu não sabia que tantas pessoas me odiavam por lá — ele parecia estar apenas divagando em seus pensamentos.

.

— E você não quer entrar no meu Grupo? — propôs o General retirando Cloud de seus pensamentos depressivos.

.

— Como? — questionou, não acreditando no que seus ouvidos ouviam.

.

— Estou propondo que torne o Grupo FF sua casa. Estamos admitindo novos membros, basta que você faça o teste. Se você não passar, pode continuar aqui, treinando, até conseguir passar — explicou, mais interessado em tê-lo ali do que o próprio rapaz em ficar.

.

— E-Eu posso? — perguntou, seus olhos brilhando de esperança. — Quer dizer, eu não sou daqui, não revelei nada sobre mim, todos querem ver meu pescoço pendurado na fronteira.

.

— Basta que você diga o meu nome para que ninguém questione se você pode ou não fazer o teste — respondeu o General, confiante.

.

— Você é mesmo o General desse Grupo? — questionou Cloud impressionado.

.

— Se eu estou te falando — confirmou, sorrindo malicioso —, mas me conte, você irá ou não tentar o teste?

.

As coisas estavam acontecendo exatamente como Sephiroth queria, melhor que isso, estavam indo muito melhor. Se Cloud passasse no teste e se tornasse um Soldado, poderia monopolizá-lo sem que ninguém lhe questionasse ou tentasse tirá-lo de si. O teste não era difícil, mas o candidato deveria ter pelo menos um pouco de experiência ou inteligência.

.

Quem testava os candidatos era Kadaj, ele dava uma semana para que o o oponente se preparasse, mas Sephiroth sabia que com Cloud seria diferente: não permitiriam que ele treinasse. E, infelizmente, não poderia intervir pelo rapaz.

.

Sua esperança era que ele fosse bem o suficiente para, ao menos, poder tentar uma próxima vez – já que existia uma pontuação mínima para participar da próxima admissão.


	3. Terceiro ato – Iniciativa tomada

**Terceiro ato – Iniciativa tomada**

.

.

.

.

.

— E-Eu vou tentar sim — respondeu o loiro com convicção, encarando sério o General —, obrigado por tudo o que está fazendo por mim — os lábios pequenos se abriram em um sorriso miúdo.

.

— Não tem uma forma melhor de agradecer não? — perguntou Sephiroth, apoiando o cotovelo no travesseiro e a cabeça na mão, encarando fixamente o menor.

.

— O-O que eu poderia fazer pelo Senhor? — perguntou submisso, enrolando as mãos uma na outra, sentado sobre a cama.

.

— Que tal me dar um beijo? — perguntou o mais velho, sorrindo malicioso. Cloud arregalou os olhos, logo em seguida mordendo o lábio inferior ao desviar seus olhos para a parede. — Vamos, é só um roçar… — explicou Sephiroth sorrindo diante da face corada dele. — Eu vi a condição do seu corpo… — comentou em tom sério, sabendo que aquilo faria o rapaz lhe encarar.

.

E ele encarou, os olhos tristes demonstravam o quanto ele não gostava aquela situação. O mais velho pensou em dizer que estava brincando, que não era necessário ele se forçar a beijá-lo, mas o loiro, com um olhar decidido, passou a engatinhar na direção do General, aproximando muito os corpos, ao ponto dos braços se roçarem, e se abaixando, tocou levemente seus lábios nos de Sephiroth.

.

Surpreso, o mais velho recebeu o roçar e os leves beijos que o outro lhe dava com o corpo imóvel, os olhos levemente arregalados, em total surpresa. É claro que queria que Cloud lhe beijasse, mas não imaginava que ele fosse tomar a iniciativa daquele modo.

.

— Isso é tão vergonhoso! — exclamou o mais novo ao se jogar na cama, escondendo as bochechas coradas com o travesseiro. Saindo de seu transe, Sephiroth encarou as costas cobertas por uma blusa sua, sorrindo de lado ao notar o que acontecera segundos atrás.

.

— Olhe para mim Cloud — sussurrou o pedido, mas sua voz potente fez parecer mais com uma ordem. Obediente, o loiro virou, deixando os corpos e os rostos novamente próximos; se virando mais, Sephiroth deixou seu corpo parcialmente sobre o do outro.

.

— Sim General — respondeu, sentindo os dedos suaves deslizarem por seu maxilar e pescoço.

.

— Você passou por situações difíceis, não? — o garoto apenas assentiu, prestando atenção nas palavras do mais velho. — O meu grupo é organizado e me obedece, se você conseguir provar para eles que é digno de estar em nosso meio, eles lhe tratarão como da família. Eu estou depositando minha confiança em você, use do meu poder para subir aqui dentro…

.

Os dedos ousados deslizaram pelo colo até o pingente, acariciando o peito de pele clara. Sephiroth conseguia sentir o coração acelerado do rapaz, esperava que ele não estivesse com muito medo ou hesitação.

.

— Mas isso é errado — sussurrou o moço, descendo seus olhos para os lábios do mais velho, encarando-os fixamente.

.

— Errado é você não tentar melhorar por si mesmo… — repreendeu levemente, sem realmente estar bravo. — Você só se apoiará em mim, não há mal algum nisso. Aliás, o Grupo FF só é o que é hoje por ter se apoiado em mim e na minha influência… — o sussurro se misturava ao vento, tornando as palavras em uma doce canção para o mais novo.

.

Se abaixando, Sephiroth tomou os lábios do garoto para si. Vê-lo lhe encarar tão fixamente fê-lo não aguentar, e timidamente Cloud separou os lábios, tocando a língua do General quando ela lhe invadiu a boca.

.

Suas mãos pequenas se embrenharam nos fios albinos, acariciando-os enquanto o mais velho o abraçava pela cintura. As línguas se entrelaçaram fora das bocas, leves mordidas era distribuídas pelos lábios do mais novo. Selinhos curtos ou demorados, mais toque entre as línguas, Sephiroth aproveitava que a guarda do rapaz estava baixa, ou talvez ele estivesse gostando e aceitando aquilo.

.

— Ninguém irá questioná-lo enquanto você estiver comigo — sussurrou o General ao se afastar do mais novo, deitando na cama e encarando o teto.

.

— Eu posso realmente ficar aqui? — perguntou um indeciso Cloud.

.

— Amanhã iremos ver quando Kadaj pode avaliá-lo, está bem? — perguntou, recebendo um murmúrio fraco de aceitação como resposta. — Agora durma, amanhã o dia será agitado…

.

Depois do comentário, Sephiroth fechou os olhos, relaxando como fazia toda noite, no único momento em que podia deixar de lado todo o seu porte altivo e apenas descansar. Seu corpo e mente estavam acostumados com aquela situação, mas todo ser humano precisa de um pouco de descanso, e ele não era exceção…

.

.

.

.

.

A claridade já reinava no Estado Avalanche quando a fina fresta de luz passou por entre as cortinas negras e se depositou sobre os olhos fechados de Sephiroth, lhe incomodando e o retirando de seu sono. Sua primeira reação foi a de cobrir os olhos, evitando o contato com a luz. Ergueu o braço esquerdo e depositou sobre os olhos, protegendo-os.

.

Resolveu, e por minutos o General ficou lá, com os olhos cobertos, sem ver a claridade do dia, mas um fato não poderia ser ignorado: agora que estava acordado, não mais conseguia dormir.

.

Suspirou, amaldiçoando-se por ter um sono tão leve e, bocejando, retirou o braço de cima dos olhos para abri-los, encarando o teto branco de seu aconchegante quarto. Coçou o queixo, pensando no que tinha que fazer naquele dia que se iniciava, e sentiu a aspereza leve de sua barba. Sim, sua primeira missão do dia: fazer a barba.

.

Certo, era a hora de levantar e começar a viver, porque a vida não o esperava, e ao mexer o braço, pronto para se espreguiçar, sentiu um peso estranho sobre ele, o que acontecia? Virou o rosto, olhando para o lado direito, e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma cabeleira clara. Coçou os olhos, será que estava dormindo ainda?

.

Voltou a olhar para o teto, pensativo. Vincent não era loiro, Kadaj não era loiro, então quem estava deitado ali, em sua cama?

.

Cenas, imagens, fatos. Tudo voltava à sua mente lentamente, e sorriu de lado ao associar o corpo junto ao seu ao nome que tanto lhe agradava: Cloud. Abaixou os olhos, fitando com satisfação o corpo deitado abraçado ao seu. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia um sentimento tão quente lhe invadir o peito, e, com calma, se pôs a retirar lentamente o braço debaixo do mais novo para que pudesse levantar.

.

— Hum… — resmungou Cloud, rolando para o outro lado da cama, ficando de bruços.

.

Sorrindo malicioso, fitando sua blusa cobrindo desleixadamente o corpo menor, Sephiroth se aproximou dele, depositando um beijo leve na nuca exposta, se afastando e entrando no banheiro.

.

.

.

— Já está acordado, bela adormecida? — perguntou a voz sarcástica ao ver o corpo sobre a cama se remexer, e os olhos azuis fitarem o teto semicerrados.

.

— Que horas são? — o tom sonolento de Cloud denunciava sua atual situação: meio acordado, meio dormindo.

.

— Quase sete da manhã — respondeu Sephiroth enquanto arrumava o cinto de sua calça —, por que? Você tem algum compromisso? — o interesse presente em sua voz fez os olhos do preguiçoso se voltarem para si.

.

— Não verdadeiramente, ou talvez eu tenha, não sei. — respondeu se espreguiçando, sentando na cama com as pernas dobradas. — Estou sob seus cuidados, então me responda: eu tenho algum compromisso hoje? — questionou coçando os olhos.

.

— Muito esperto — comentou o General com gosto —, sua agenda de hoje se resume em ficar no quarto até que eu venha lhe buscar para que conversemos com Kadaj, está apto? — o sarcasmo fez um sorriso miúdo se formar nos lábios do mais novo.

.

Se ajoelhando na cama, Cloud engatinhou até a beirada, chamando com as mãos o mais velho. Intrigado e interessado, Sephiroth obedeceu, em suas mãos a gravata e o paletó de sua farda.

.

Segurando o rosto forte, puxando-o para si, o loiro deu um leve beijo nos lábios do General, prolongando aos poucos para um selinho demorado. Desceu suas mãos para os fios longos, acariciando levemente os cabelos alvos. Sorrindo, Sephiroth deixou-o estar, o que mais queria era que o outro se sentisse acomodado e bem ali, consigo.

.

Logo as mãos pequenas tomavam a gravata de Sephiroth, ajudando-o a colocá-la, surpreendendo o mais velho.

.

— Isso é algo que eu não imaginava que você poderia fazer — comentou o General, verdadeiramente surpreso.

.

— Eu sei fazer muitas outras coisas… — observou sorrindo, terminando de dar o nó na gravata verde-musgo.

.

— E quais seriam? — questionou interessado, entregando o paletó da farda quando as mãos gentis o pediram.

.

— Cozinhar, lavar roupa, limpar… — ele dizia distante.

.

— Sexo está incluso? — perguntou malicioso, virando de frente para o rapaz e lhe abraçando pela cintura, descendo os lábios para o pescoço exposto. Empurrando-o levemente, Cloud riu baixinho.

.

— Feliz ou infelizmente sim, sexo está incluso na lista de coisas que sei fazer — respondeu com bom humor.

.

— Hum, interessante… — sussurrou enquanto fazia um caminho de beijos, do ombro à orelha com um pequeno brinco, mordendo de leve o local. — E quando eu poderei experimentar de sua experiência? — questionou sem esconder sua curiosidade.

.

— Eu realmente não sei — foi a resposta vaga de Cloud.

.

Dando um selinho casto na testa do loiro, Sephiroth se afastou dele, abotoando sua farda. A expressão séria e os olhos frios que fitavam a janela fizeram o mais novo se jogar para trás, deitando na cama e encarando-o temeroso, se perguntando se fizera algo de errado.

.

Morder seu lábio nunca fora um _hobbie_ ou _toc_, mas naquele momento a ansiedade e a hesitação lhe fizeram mordê-lo com tanta força que doeu, e foi só quando notou a dor que voltou de seus pensamentos, vendo os olhos verdes congelantes lhe fitando fixamente.

.

— O-O que foi? — perguntou Cloud, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

.

— Eu quem te pergunto o que foi — respondeu franzindo o cenho.

.

— Você ficou sério de repente — arriscou contar, apertando o lençol entre seus dedos, esperando o pior, mas encarando-o corajosamente.

.

— Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas — respondeu dando de ombros, se afastando da cama e rumando para perto da porta, pegando uma _katana_ atrás dela e uma pequena arma.

.

— É assim que você é diante de seus subordinados — observou Cloud inteligentemente, mas se encolheu ao notar que dissera seus pensamentos em voz alta.

.

— Sim, eles precisam saber que eu mando. É necessário que exista uma figura de respeito dentro de um grupo ou seus membros farão o que bem entenderem — respondeu automaticamente, verificando se havia munição no objeto pequeno e perigoso.

.

— Entendo… — murmurou o loiro absorvendo tudo aquilo, estava sendo estranho para si não ser repreendido por dizer coisas tão ousadas.

.

— Por que? Me ver sério te dá medo? — questionou Sephiroth arrogantemente, se virando e voltando para perto da cama.

.

— Não é medo, eu só estranhei — respondeu verdadeiramente.

.

— E você prefere me ver como? — perguntou o General interessado, sorrindo de lado ao sentar na beirada da cama, fitando o corpo deitado com explícito envolvimento.

.

— Eu gosto de te ver sério — respondeu distante, depois fitou-o com um brilho sincero nos olhos azuis —, mas também gosto desse seu sorriso — sorriu, desenroscando seus dedos finos do lençol e erguendo a mão, tentando tocar o rosto do outro, mas seu braço não alcançava-o.

.

Tomando a mão que era esticada em sua direção para si, Sephiroth levou os lábios até ela e beijou cada um dos dedos, dando uma leve mordida no último, que era o polegar. Seus olhos não deixaram por um minuto sequer de fitar o outro, e sorriu ao ver os lábios separados em total rendição.

.

— Eu vou deixá-lo sozinho, mas não desprotegido — comentou ao esticar a arma na direção do menor.

.

— Para mim? — questionou surpreso, afinal, era praticamente um desconhecido para o General e ele lhe entregava uma arma?

.

— Pegue-a, se alguém entrar nesse quarto e tentar te fazer qualquer coisa, se proteja. Essa arma é de uso restrito a mim, se eu a deixar na mão de alguém, será para que a pessoa se proteja. Eu arcarei com as consequências caso você tenha que atirar, então, não hesite — explicou empurrando a arma para o mais novo, que o ouvia com verdadeira surpresa.

.

— Mas você mal me conhece! — protestou, puxando sua mão e colocando-a sobre o peito, não escondendo sua confusão.

.

— Eu disse que confiaria em você, não disse? — perguntou, levando a arma até a mão encolhida e envolvendo-a no objeto, depois bagunçou os fios loiros, levantando e rumando até a única saída do quarto. — Fique à vontade aqui, eu voltarei em breve para levá-lo até Kadaj. Pode vestir essas roupas no sofá, foram trazidas para você — explicou e abriu a porta, saindo e fechando-a sem fazer qualquer ruído.

.

.

.

Sozinho naquele enorme e luxurioso quarto, Cloud se viu perdido. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que era a primeira vez desde que sua vida se tornara um inferno diferente do anterior que vivia que se via sozinho e despreocupado, suspirou. Depois, olhando para o céu limpo através da janela, rodou a pequena arma entre seus dedos, pensando.

.

Aquilo ali não era tão ruim quanto parecia, e embora não quisesse confessar, estava gostando de estar ao lado do General Sephiroth. Sempre imaginara-o grande, de porte másculo e forte, expressão fechada e séria, meio brusco, arrogante e ignorante. Ok, deveria confessar que ele era másculo, forte, sério e, acima de tudo, arrogante, mas ele não era tão ruim quanto todos imaginavam.

.

Era um fato que eram poucos os que conheciam Sephiroth, General do Grupo FF. Ele não costumava comparecer em reuniões públicas ou mostrar seu rosto, mas sua fama rodava junto a boatos de que era homossexual, charmoso e arrogante, o que deixava Cloud, em partes, com um pé atrás.

.

Era um fato explícito que ele estava interessado em si, aliás, nem teria poupado sua vida se não o tivesse. Gostara dele, gostara muito, por isso não haveria mal algum em deixar as coisas acontecerem como o outro queria.

.

Lentamente saiu da cama, se espreguiçando enquanto caminhava até o sofá e fitava as roupas dispostas ali para si: fardas de várias cores e gostos. Franziu o cenho, havia alguém ali com o mesmo porte que o seu? Miúdo e magro? Sorriu, seria bom ter alguém assim por perto.

.

Tomou as roupas em mãos e rumou ao banheiro igualmente luxuoso, sorrindo alegremente ao ligar a torneira e ver a banheira enchendo, sem dúvida, poderia facilmente amar a vida ali.

.

Enquanto via a banheira se encher, despiu-se, colocando as roupas em um cesto ali perto e entrando na enorme peça de mármore, suspirando ao relaxar os músculos de seu corpo, aquele sentimento era tão delicioso que fechou os olhos se deixando levar.

.

.

.

Passou vários minutos de olhos fechados, mas quando notou que sua pele já estava enrugando, se pôs a se ensaboar com um sabonete de rosas que achara por ali, sem dúvida não era o que o outro usava. Sorriu, será que ele levava muitos homens para seu quarto?

.

Deslizou as mãos pelo peito até chegar à virilha, sentindo ela formigar levemente só de pensar em quantos homens o General havia levado ali, para transar consigo naquela excitante banheira.

.

Deu de ombros, levantando e indo atrás de uma toalha, molhando todo o chão branco e limpo no processo. Poderia se excitar ainda mais se ficasse pensando naquelas coisas, mas não era o momento, por isso rapidamente se secou, adorando o cheiro que se impregnara em sua pele e, calmamente, vestiu a farda azul que escolhera do bolo de roupas que haviam ali para si.

.

Primeiro foi a cueca boxer preta, do tamanho perfeito, o que o fez se questionar, novamente, se havia alguém com o mesmo físico que ele por ali. Depois vestiu a calça, a bota, a blusa social branca. Afivelou o cinto, vestiu a gravata de tom mais escuro que a farda, arrumando-a perfeitamente em si. A arma, que até agora estava sobre a pia, foi posta na cintura, presa na parte de trás do cinto e sendo coberta pelo paletó da farda.

.

Enquanto fechava o segundo botão de baixo para cima da roupa, o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando lhe alertou de que havia alguém ali consigo.

.

— Não sabia que o quarto do General poderia ser visitado livremente — provocou levando a mão lentamente à arma em suas costas, se pondo em posição para sacá-la, se fosse necessário.

.

— _E não pode_ — a voz neutra se fez soar.

.

— Então creio que você tenha permissão — rebateu, erguendo a sobrancelha em estranheza.

.

— _Negativo_ — foi a resposta indiferente que recebeu —_, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que o General está encobrindo um desconhecido._

.

Suspirando, Cloud se pôs a terminar de abotoar sua roupa, atentando seus ouvidos aos sons ao seu redor. O barulho de sopro era o único no momento, e erguendo os olhos, viu pela pequena fresta da porta a fumaça no quarto, comprovando suas suspeitas.

.

— Se já descobriu o que queria, o que fará? — era a primeira vez desde que fora trazido para aquele quarto que o rapaz usava seu tom indiferente e obscuro.

.

— _Creio que todo o Grupo ficará abalado em saber que seu líder esta os traindo._

.

— E isso é uma mentira — suspirou, entendendo que aquele homem, seja quem fosse, não gostava de Sephiroth.

.

— _Eles acham que seu General é o melhor, precisam ver que ele não passa de um peão._

.

— Tão quanto você, mas, diferentemente de você, ele demonstra coragem, confiança e poder, e foram essas coisas que o fizeram ser o que é hoje — observou olhando para o espelho, passando os dedos por seus fios loiros molhados e bagunçados.

.

— _Então ele já te comeu? Ele é tão irresistível assim ao ponto de te conseguir em poucas horas?_

.

— Eu quis ser comido por ele desde o momento que pus meus olhos em sua imagem. — contou, fazendo parecer que realmente havia transado com o General, o que era mentira. — E você? Queria ser possuído por ele, mas ele não o quis? — questionou provocando-o, sorriu ao ouvi-lo bufar.

.

— _Se fosse para comer, que fosse eu a comê-lo_ — respondeu malicioso —_, mas minha prioridade é matá-lo._

.

— E como pretende fazer isso? — sua curiosidade havia sido atiçada.

.

— _Atingindo o ponto fraco dele._

.

E Cloud precisou rir internamente, porque deixar o outro lhe ouvir seria um descuido que poderia trazer consequências problemáticas demais. Havia dois erros no raciocínio do outro. Primeiro: não haviam pontos fracos em Sephiroth, era óbvio isso. O General tinha tantos inimigos que, se houvesse algum ponto fraco, já teriam descoberto. Segundo: o desconhecido insinuara que ele poderia ser um ponto fraco, mas ele não possuía os pontos necessários para o ser e muito menos um de um homem como Sephiroth.

.

Suspirou, já estava se cansando do outro e aquilo lhe irritava. Deu um silencioso passo na direção da porta, mas parou ao ouvir o murmúrio resmungado.

.

— _Já é a minha hora, você não precisa saber quem eu sou. Fique no banheiro se não quiser complicações para a sua vida._

.

Dando de ombros, ficou onde estava, fitando sua própria mão. Colocando-a no bolso interno do paletó, retirou as duas luvas negras que eram características de pessoas com cargos importantes dentro de um grupo. Teria um par daquele se não houvesse saído de casa naquele dia, com toda a certeza teria um posto alto o suficiente para irritar aquele homem que dizia querer matar Sephiroth e, melhor que isso: teria conhecido o mais velho de um modo diferente, e teria sido tão bom se pudessem agir normalmente um com o outro…

.

Sorriu triste, sua vida era repleta de situações complicadas e depressivas, mas não poderia se deixar levar.

.

Tinha uma missão a cumprir.


	4. Quarto ato – O teste

**Quarto ato – O teste **

— Sephiroth — chamou Cloud baixinho, incomodado —, todos estão olhando para mim — choramingou.

— Terá que enfrentar isso se quiser ficar aqui — a voz potente não demonstrava compaixão, mas o loiro não se incomodou, estava acostumado com coisas piores.

— Mas eles vão me aceitar depois que eu provar que posso me manter no grupo? — questionou desanimado.

Não é que Cloud temesse que eles não lhe aceitassem, porque, para si, só importava que Sephiroth permitisse que ele ficasse ali, mas é que temia não ter para onde ir, o Grupo FF era sua última alternativa se quisesse ficar em Avalanche, e queria.

— Se-phi-ro-th — a voz exasperada cortou os pensamentos do Strife, e tudo o que Cloud viu foram mãos possessas segurarem os ombros do General, balançando-o freneticamente —, como assim o Kadaj está se arrumando para lutar? Para onde você vai mandar ele?

Todos que estavam no corredor pararam o que faziam para observar a cena de um Vincent descabelado e afoito, um Cloud perdido e surpreso e um Sephiroth indiferente e altivo como sempre. Era costumeiro ver o General e o Coronel com tamanha intimidade, eles estavam mais curiosos sobre a resposta da pergunta do Valentine.

— Quer fazer o favor de me soltar? — perguntou o albino friamente, sendo solto no mesmo momento. Suspirou massageando o cenho, pedindo aos deuses – que nem acreditava existirem – paciência.

— Kadaj está se preparando para avaliar um candidato a entrar no grupo FF — respondeu sentindo as mãos de Cloud lhe puxarem, e ao virar o corpo para ele, sorriu quando o menor se pôs a arrumar sua roupa, que o Coronel teimara em retirar do lugar.

— É? — perguntou Vincent surpreso. — Ele não vai ir à fronteira nem nada do tipo?

— Não — respondeu casual, ouvindo o suspiro aliviado do amigo —, ele não te contou nada?

— Ele disse que não tinha permissão para responder minha pergunta — respondeu franzindo o cenho em desagrado.

— Vou avisá-lo que você é uma exceção — murmurou Sephiroth orgulhoso por saber que o rapaz havia lhe obedecido firmemente.

Quando Cloud terminou de ajustar a farda negra, o General sorriu agradecido e os três caminharam na direção da arena de treinamento, que estava sendo preparada para o imprevisto. O lugar, quando não estava sendo usado para avaliações, era usado para treinamento de lutas corpo a corpo.

— General Sephiroth, a arena já está quase pronta. Kadaj está se preparando e o pessoal está questionando se será aberto — comentou Cid ao aparecer repentinamente na frente dos três.

— Ótimo, chame o Reno e o Zack e diga para irem ao observatório da arena. Nós cinco iremos avaliar o desempenho do desafiador e ver se ele está apto a entrar em nosso grupo — ordenou o General, recebendo como resposta uma continência e logo Cid sumira, do mesmo modo estranho como aparecera.

— Faz tempo que você não reúne os cinco — comentou Vincent intrigado.

— Os cinco? — questionou Cloud confuso, fitando o Coronel interrogativo.

— Os cinco grandes do grupo FF: General Sephiroth, Coronel Vincent, Tenente-Coronel Reno, Major Zack e Capitão Cid — explicou o Valentine, sorrindo suavemente para o outro.

— Oh, entendo. — comentou o Strife pensativo. — Mas é necessário reunir os cinco apenas para isso? — questionou confuso.

— É a opinião dos cinco mais a avaliação de Kadaj que decide se o candidato será recrutado. E eu pretendo conversar com os cinco sobre você e deixar alguns pontos claros, por isso será útil essa reunião. — explicou Sephiroth, virando na direção do loiro e encarando-o sério. — Você já pode se preparar, as regras serão ditadas quando ambos estiverem na arena e eu estarei te observando da arquibancada. Dê o seu melhor.

E, erguendo a mão, o General pousou-a sobre os fios cor de ouro, bagunçando-os levemente antes de rumar na direção de uma porta lateral. Desejando um "boa sorte", Vincent correu para acompanhar o líder, dizendo algo a ele com uma expressão de repreensão, mas recebendo como resposta um levantar de ombros.

Sozinho, Cloud observou tudo ao seu redor, pensativo. Estava a um passo de fazer algo que poderia mudar o destino de sua vida e garantir seu futuro, precisava ser cuidadoso.

Dando um passo cauteloso, entrou na arena, encostando na parede que a cercava. O lugar era grande e oval, o chão era de barro e alguns soldados retiravam barracas, ferramentas, armaduras e equipamentos do local, deixando-o livre para que o teste fosse feito sem qualquer empecilho. Em um canto havia uma pequena porta que jazia fechada, mas havia um pequeno movimento de pessoas do lado de dentro.

Nas pontas maiores da arena havia duas _katanas_, uma de cada lado, provavelmente era para que houvesse chances da avaliação ser mais demorada e animada, e, na arquibancada inferior – eram duas arquibancadas –, vários membros do Grupo já estavam sentados, conversando, esperando o evento que aconteceria ali.

Engolindo em seco, Cloud preparava seu psicológico para o que viria a acontecer ali.

— Com licença — chamou uma voz, retirando o jovem de seus pensamentos —, você é Cloud, o desafiante?

Virando o rosto, o Strife se deparou com um homem vestindo terno e gravata, com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

— Sim — respondeu meio hesitante pelo "desafiante", mas imaginando o que aquilo significava.

— Me siga, por favor. Irei orientá-lo — e, virando, o homem se pôs a andar na direção daquela porta que havia na arena, que jazia fechada. Abrindo-a, virou-se para Cloud, chamando-o com a mão. O rapaz acenou, caminhando a passos largos até lá e entrando.

— Muito bem, lhes peço um minuto de silêncio. — diante do pedido do homem de cabelos longos todos os espectadores na plateia da arena se calaram, atentos. — Como todos já devem saber, ocorrerá agora o início de uma avaliação para entrar no Grupo FF, algo sem aviso prévio e sem planejamento. O desafiante foi julgado e foi decidido que sua avaliação ocorreria sem que ele pudesse ter algum tipo de treinamento…

Enquanto o homem explicava, em um lugar de destaque na arquibancada, onde cinco cadeiras estavam postas, cinco homens se sentavam. Quatro dos cinco assentos eram negros, sendo, da direita para a esquerda, um maior que o outro, e o último, em vermelho, com um estofado felpudo e bonito, era maior que todos os outros.

— E nós poderemos assistir o duelo? — perguntou uma voz do meio dos soldados quando o homem de olhos castanhos terminou seu discurso inicial.

— Essa resposta nós ouviremos agora do General… — informou, virando na direção de Sephiroth e prestando continência.

Imediatamente todos se levantaram, se postando na posição de respeito. Com um aceno com a mão, o General ordenou que eles sentassem, e apoiando o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, encostando a cabeça na mão e com voz de tédio, se pôs a falar:

— Foi decidido por nós que esta avaliação será aberta ao público, que serão vocês, por isso, se mantenham na arquibancada inferior por motivos de ordem — respondeu assistindo a comemoração dos membros do Grupo, fazia um bom tempo que não viam uma luta.

— Muito bem, então os participantes podem entrar — anunciou, voltando sua atenção para a plateia —, eu, Tseng, serei o juiz desta avaliação.

Da entrada da arena entrou um rapaz de cabelos cinzentos e curtos, caminhando a passos firmes até o centro da arena, ficando ao lado de Tseng. Da cintura para baixo vestia a farda do Grupo, na cor azul-marinho, e as botas, já a parte de cima estava nua, deixando exposto seus músculos não muito desenvolvidos e sua pele com algumas feridas pequenas e já curadas.

— Como todos sabem, esse é o secretário pessoal do Coronel Vincent, Kadaj. Ele foi designado pelo General para treinar os candidatos a entrar no Grupo. Sua habilidade com a _katana_ só perde para a do General e a do Coronel — explicou Tseng formalmente, como normalmente era feito.

_— Por que ele tem que ficar seminu para avaliar o candidato? _— sussurrou Vincent para Sephiroth, incomodado.

— Porque isso facilita os movimentos dele — respondeu o General casualmente.

— Mas assim ele fica exposto aos ataques! — rebateu o Valentine, fazendo uma veia na testa do outro se estufar. Suspirando, se manteve quieto, voltando seus olhos para o amante. — Esquece… — murmurou se redimindo.

— Agora que entre o desafiante! — chamou Tseng, fazendo todos ficarem alertas, curiosos sobre a tal pessoa.

A única porta fora a de entrada da arena se abre, e lentamente o corpo magro e de porte pequeno para um soldado aparece. Vestido igual Kadaj, nu da cintura para cima, Cloud caminhou lentamente até o centro da arena. O sol quente fazia seus fios loiros chamarem ainda mais a atenção, e em sua cintura duas _katanas_, uma de cada lado, jaziam.

— _Esse é o desafiante?_ — questionou Zack em tom de zombaria, se calando ao ouvir o pigarrear do General. — Você sabe, ele não vai durar dois minutos em uma luta direta com o Kadaj — comentou maliciosamente, mas aquilo era algo que todos ali temiam, inclusive Sephiroth.

— Ele não precisa vencê-lo, só precisa mostrar que pode entrar no Grupo — murmurou o General dando de ombros.

— E então você irá treiná-lo? — perguntou o Major sorrindo de lado, imaginando o que o outro faria.

— Treiná-lo-ei em todos os sentidos — respondeu malicioso, lambendo os lábios só de pensar na possibilidade, fazendo o outro rir.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo — comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente, encarando o espetáculo que se passava ali.

O juiz, Tseng, estava afastado do centro da arena, em sua posição, enquanto os dois adversários se mantinham mais no meio, um afastado do outro, fitando-se intensamente e friamente.

— As regras são básicas: sem mortes ou arrancar membros, ferimentos profundos que não causem risco de vida serão aceitos. Vence quem fizer o outro dizer que se rende ou se o outro perder a consciência, não há limite de tempo de luta e o limite da arena são as paredes que a cercam; se um dos participantes cair na arquibancada, automaticamente perdeu, até o limite das paredes é dentro. Estão aptos? — explicou Tseng.

— Sim — responderam Kadaj e Cloud, os dois juntos.

_— Não vai lhe desejar boa sorte, General? _— perguntou Reno preocupado.

— Ele não precisa de sorte para vencer o Kadaj — respondeu Sephiroth, indiferente.

— Está dizendo que Kadaj vai perder? — perguntou Vincent irritado.

— Estou dizendo que sorte não o ajudará em nada nesse momento, só o que lhe salvará é a sua experiência e habilidade — explicou suspirando, seu amigo era tão instável quando o assunto era o amante…

— E quais são as habilidades dele, General? — questionou Cid interessado.

— Eu não sei, o que quer que ele mostrar aqui, será novidade até para mim —respondeu dando de ombros.

— E você não teme que ele não tenha nenhuma e não possa ficar aqui? — indagou Zack, conhecedor de que, se o rapaz não tivesse habilidade alguma, teria que se retirar dali.

— Estou pagando para ver do que ele é capaz… — respondeu finalizando o assunto, ouvindo o barulho de apito que anunciava o início do duelo.

Aquela cena o fazia se lembrar daquele chuvoso dia, onde foi testado com seu pescoço valendo um dinheiro alto. Não era simplesmente vencer, era sobreviver, não se deixar vencer para poder viver; era mais que lutar, era colocar toda a sua alma naquilo.

As cenas daquela perseguição o fizeram perder o foco, e Cloud ficou lá, encarando seu inimigo sem realmente vê-lo. Lembrava-se das fugas, dos esconderijos, da tremulação que provinha do receio de ser achado, da adrenalina ao lutar para se manter vivo, do ódio em suas veias pela pessoa que o havia causado tudo aquilo.

Amargura, ódio, dor, aflição, esquecimento, vulnerabilidade, mal, angústia, e, por fim, medo.

Toda a mistura daqueles sentimentos fê-lo ver quando Kadaj deu um passo em sua direção, logo correndo para lhe alcançar. Então ele atacaria, hum? Não havia mal, seria interessante brincar um pouco…

A lâmina que vinha em sua direção era certeira, e Cloud sentia o quanto o outro era bom. Qualquer outra pessoa em seu lugar teria tremido diante dele, mas não Cloud, não seu corpo já acostumado com a sensação que a _katana_ causava ou sua mente já imune aos sentimentos sufocantes.

Levando a mão à cintura, retirou com um único movimento a espada com a bainha e se protegeu, impedindo que o fio afiado lhe cortasse. Força contra força, quem imaginaria que dois homens com porte tão inferior ao padrão de soldados de Grupos de cidades-Estados poderiam ser tão fortes?

Melhor: quem imaginava que o rapaz novato bloquearia o ex-secretário do General sem qualquer hesitação?

Vacilando para trás, Cloud se livrou da pressão de Kadaj, mantendo-se ereto, com os olhos baixos. Sua franja loira impedia que seus olhos fossem vistos, impedindo assim que todos vissem o brilho assassino neles.

Não, não queria que todas aquelas sensações voltassem, não podiam voltar. Por isso não retiraria a espada da bainha, mesmo que isso o fizesse não conseguir se manter no Grupo FF, era melhor evitar a matança, ou a decepção de ter que ser impedido pelo General lhe sufocaria a alma.

Mas a situação não estava ao seu lado, e Kadaj, correndo na direção de seu desafiante, sorrindo ao ver que ele não daria o braço a torcer, apenas piorava sua situação.

A lâmina da _katana_ vinha em sua direção com agilidade, mas, apesar de tudo, o Strife podia ver claramente os movimentos do outro, e, por isso, querendo apimentar tudo aquilo, vacilando em manter seu lado insano controlado, desviou minimamente do corte certeiro, recebendo apenas uma ferida, que logo sangrou, na bochecha.

De onde estava, Sephiroth franziu o cenho. Aquela luta estava lenta demais, Kadaj acertava Cloud, mas o outro não se machucava verdadeiramente. Fora que não atacava, e recebia os golpes como se não os temesse.

Suspirou semicerrando os olhos, não era possível que Kadaj estivesse errando o alvo, mas não conseguia ver os movimentos de Cloud, e o rapaz insistia em não retirar a espada da bainha, o que lhe dava certa insegurança, o que estava acontecendo ali naquela arena?

Quando, já irritado com aquela brincadeira de gato e rato, de atacar o outro e ele apenas se defender, Kadaj decidiu dar um basta, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Com movimentos precisos cortou do chão ao céu com força e precisão, fazendo Cloud voar longe, na direção da parede limite da arena.

Se vendo em uma situação sem saída, o Strife virou o corpo, aproveitando o impulso do ataque para voltar um ataque contra seu inimigo. Apoiou os pés na parede e tomou impulso, pulando e indo na direção de Kadaj. A bainha foi posta na cintura, e, no meio do ataque, as _katanas _foram sacadas.

Tudo, dessa vez, aconteceu mais rápido do que no golpe anterior. Em um segundo Cloud iria colidir com a parede da arena, no outro, estava parado atrás de Kadaj, com as duas espadas desembainhadas apoiadas no chão, e segundos depois o outro caía de joelhos, apoiado em sua _katana._

Surpresos e confusos, todos os espectadores se mantiveram em silêncio, enquanto Sephiroth batia os dedos no braço de sua poltrona, pensando no que vira. Sem dúvida aquela velocidade era impressionante, e não queria confessar, mas o rapaz era realmente bom, por isso tamanha frieza diante de Kadaj: as habilidades do outro não eram nada para si.

Pior: conseguia ver o quanto Cloud estava se segurando, a ferida que causara em seu desafiante com certeza não era nada perto do real estrago que poderia ter causado nele.

Quando Tseng deu um passo, pronto para socorrer Kadaj, estancou, vendo a bainha passar a centímetros de seu rosto, engoliu em seco – bainha essa lançada por Cloud. Levantando apoiado em sua arma, o Subtenente limpou o sangue que escorria dos lábios com as costas das mãos, sorrindo estarrecido ao fitar o outro.

— Eu nem sei o que te dizer… — comentou verdadeiramente. — Se você não houvesse usado o outro lado da lâmina eu teria recebido um ferimento feio…

E, sem se importar com mais nada, Kadaj correu na direção do outro, fazendo as espadas criarem um tilintar que preencheu toda a arena ao se chocarem. Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que via. Quem era aquele novato? Como ele havia conseguido fazer algo que ninguém fora os quatro maiores conseguiram: acertar Kadaj?

A mistura de espanto e admiração fez todos, inclusive os cinco sentados na outra parte da arquibancada, assistirem àquela luta atentamente, observando tudo impressionados.

Mas quando Cloud sumiu, e lentamente a areia da arena criou um círculo em volta de Kadaj, tudo se tornou muito confuso. Aquela poeira ia subindo, encurralando o Subtenente. Um som metálico, o barulho de um ataque sendo desferido, a impossibilidade em se ver o que se passava, tudo fez com que aqueles poucos segundos fossem uma eternidade.

Aos poucos todos os olhos viam, e rapidamente se arregalavam. No chão estava Kadaj, inconsciente, e do outro lado estava Cloud, em posição de finalização de ataque, imóvel. Vincent, preocupado, pulou de onde estava e entrou na arena, indo socorrer o amante, juntamente com Tseng, que, por obrigação, precisava ver se a luta acabara.

— Com Kadaj impossibilitado de lutar, o vencedor desse duelo é Cloud — anunciou erguendo a mão, decretando o resultado da batalha.

Um longo silêncio preencheu o espaçoso campo de treinamento, todos surpresos pelo resultado, aquilo era uma novidade, algo que não acontecia todo dia. Mas tal sentimento se foi conforme os minutos passavam, e quando Cloud ergueu suas _katanas_ na direção da arquibancada, todos engoliram em seco.

Aquele rapaz seria um inimigo temível demais para viver livremente.

Os três balançar das lâminas, o erguer delas ao céu e o mantra angelical em forma de canto fizeram Sephiroth erguer-se de sua poltrona em um movimento brusco. Conhecia aquele movimento e aquela reza. Mais afoito do que impressionado, se pôs a agir, sumindo e aparecendo atrás do Strife, segurando-lhe os pulsos, barrando-o. Abaixou-se, sussurrando no ouvido dele:

— Desfaça a invocação Cloud — mandou sério.

— E por que eu te obedeceria? — sua voz indiferente demonstrava o quão alterado ele estava.

— Porque a possibilidade de que eu seja seu novo líder é alta, então, desfaça a invocação — reforçou, começando a temer que o outro não obedecesse. Segundo seus conhecimentos, mais uma linha e estava concluído o feitiço.

— E-Eu… não consigo — sussurrou Cloud, segurando os dois pulsos com apenas uma mão, Sephiroth virou o rosto bonito para si, fitando os olhos azuis intensamente. O brilho frio da morte reinando sobre eles. Sorriu entendedor, dando um leve selinho nos lábios entreabertos.

— Tudo bem, você já pode voltar a dormir, o perigo já passou, eu estou aqui… — o General sussurrou por vários minutos doces palavras para o outro, tentando fazê-lo voltar a si.

Com certo custo conseguiu, e cancelando a invocação, Cloud desmaiou nos braços de Sephiroth, voltando segundos depois à consciência, seus olhos azuis brilhando inocentes.

— Foi o suficiente? — questionou o General para todos ouvirem. — O que mais Cloud precisará fazer para ser aceito aqui?

E diante do silêncio de todos, o General confiscou as _katanas_ e as bainhas, se retirando para o local de onde havia vindo antes. Vincent seguiu-o, carregando em seus braços Kadaj, logo depois Zack, Reno e Cid também se foram, deixando para trás um silêncio mortífero e um Cloud confuso.

— Bem — iniciou Tseng —, vamos cuidar das suas feridas e vesti-lo novamente, eles irão discutir e decidir se você entrará ou não no grupo. — explicou prestativo. — Eu acredito que a chance é alta de você ser aceito, e eu soube que será treinado diretamente pelo General, então não haverá problemas… O único medo será se o pessoal do Grupo conseguirá lidar com um novato com poderes excepcionais…

E, caminhando na direção da pequena porta que havia na arena, Tseng encerrou o assunto, sendo seguido de longe por Cloud.


	5. Quinto ato – Primeiro momento

**Quinto ato – Primeiro momento**

— Graças a Deus que tudo acabou bem! — disse Tseng, suspirando de alívio.

O moreno estava ao lado de Cloud, estralando os ossos do pescoço, tensos pela batalha complicada que alguns minutos atrás havia ocorrido lá. O clima havia esquentado e muito na arena quando Zack apareceu anunciando que o novato fora aceito no Grupo FF de Avalanche, e que ficaria sob a tutela de Sephiroth. Vários murmúrios inundaram o local, mas quando o próprio General apareceu, chamando o Strife com a mão, todos se aquietaram.

O fato era que tudo o que Sephiroth dissesse era lei, não porque ele queria, mas porque todo o grupo costumava agir assim. Confiavam em seu líder, sabiam o quanto Sephiroth era bom e que obedecê-lo era certeza de prosperidade. Mesmo que ele ainda fosse um rapaz – o que deixava os anciões revoltados –, ele já possuía tato, e era só disso que um líder precisava: saber lidar com seu grupo.

Principalmente pelo Grupo FF ser o maior, principal e mais respeitado do Estado Avalanche, também grande e influente.

Quando Cloud chegou no líder do grupo, em respeito, se agachou, chocando todos. A posição de inferioridade e humildade demonstrava o quão fiel o novo membro do Grupo seria, e tal ato havia sido extinto havia alguns anos, mas havia os mais cultos, e o Strife era um deles.

— Não se humilhe a mim, ande sempre com a cabeça erguida. — disse Sephiroth ao segurar o rosto do mais novo, auxiliando-o a se pôr de pé, ereto. — Você está sob meus cuidados até que peça para sair, e mesmo que se vá, estarei sempre de braços abertos caso queira voltar, e velarei por você onde quer que for, agindo às escuras se for necessário.

Assentindo, Cloud se manteve alerta e atento, encarando o líder com respeito e reconhecimento.

— Parabéns por sua admissão. Esperarei ansioso para começar a interagir com você — comentou Sephiroth sério, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Obrigado Senhor, igualmente Senhor — foi a resposta formal do loiro.

— Não é necessária toda essa formalidade, Cloud. — repreendeu o General, vendo os ombros do mais novo relaxarem. — Vamos — chamou.

Caminhando lado a lado os dois saíram da arena, sendo seguidos de longe por outros homens. A meta era voltar à rotina normal do Grupo, e era isso o que todos fariam.

Aos poucos o ritmo frenético do local voltava, e Cloud e o General caminharam calmamente pelos corredores cheios da mansão onde o grupo estava instalado, observando tudo, as conversas, os gestos. Todos também olhavam para os dois, principalmente para o novato, cochichando e desviando o olhar, não encarando o líder, submissos.

Havia alguns que até arriscavam olhar, dar uma espiada, mas nem Sephiroth nem o rapaz se importavam, estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Mais necessariamente em coisas aleatórias, pois enquanto o General pensava na comodidade do outro, Cloud pensava em tudo o que havia sentido dentro da arena.

Todos aqueles sentimentos o haviam deixado perdido, e, mesmo não querendo, acabou deixando seu lado obscuro se mostrar. Havia prometido para si mesmo que não mais aconteceria, mas, pelo visto, não era capaz de se conter ou evitar seus reflexos…

— Você está bem? — foi a pergunta que Sephiroth fez assim que entraram em seu quarto.

— Estou sim, obrigado — respondeu Cloud, respeitoso.

— Não precisa me tratar desse modo — murmurou se aproximando do guarda-roupa, retirando a parte de cima de sua farda.

— E como devo tratá-lo? — questionou o Strife perdido.

— Primeiro de tudo: você agora é o meu secretário particular. — explicou enquanto sentava no sofá, apontando para a mesa onde uma garrafa de _whisk_ e alguns copos de vidro jaziam. — Todo tipo de trabalho que eu pedir, desde ensaboar minhas costas até me masturbar e derivados você faz. É claro, se não quiser, eu posso mandá-lo para outro departamento, ou te rebaixar para novato e você ir para o campo de treinamento. Apenas saiba que eu não te forçarei a nada — disse enquanto retirava a bota e o cinto.

— Eu não começarei como novato? — questionou curioso enquanto abria a bebida para servir o General.

— Nós, os seis do conselho de FF, decidimos mandá-lo para o teste para subir de cargo que logo acontecerá. Se passar já terá um cargo a mais e pode escolher ser ou não meu secretário. Se não passar você irá para o treinamento e pode tentar subir de cargo no próximo ano, é uma chance por ano — respondeu Sephiroth automaticamente.

— Entendo — murmurou se aproximando do líder —, eu só preciso passar para ficar aqui, com você? — perguntou calmamente.

Sorrindo de lado, Sephiroth aceitou o copo que lhe era oferecido, batendo a mão no colo, chamando silenciosamente o outro. Obediente Cloud sentou, miúdo, sentindo o corpo firme e levemente musculoso encostar no seu, o General descansava a cabeça no ombro do mais novo.

— Eu estava me perguntando se você quer um lugar só para você, há muitos quartos disponíveis e bons nesta mansão — murmurou Sephiroth aleatoriamente.

— Se não for incômodo, eu poderia ficar por aqui mesmo — comentou Cloud corando, desviando os olhos.

— Ficar aqui, hum. — observou o General. — Pode ser, eu acho perfeito. Mas, mesmo assim, vou mandar que deixem um quarto preparado para você perto do meu, qualquer coisa você pode ir para lá.

— Obrigado e… obrigado — agradeceu o loiro, recebendo os olhos verdes sobre os seus.

— Está agradecendo pelo que exatamente? — questionou o General franzindo o cenho.

— Eu confesso que estava com medo de ficar sozinho, não ter para onde ir — a resposta foi tão vaga que Sephiroth o abraçou, preocupado.

— Você quer me contar algo? Só um pouquinho? — perguntou suavemente.

— Acho que você merece saber um pouco — comentou sorrindo irônico.

— Merecer eu não mereço, querer eu quero muito, mas fale só o que desejar, não te forçarei — explicou passando a mão levemente no rosto do rapaz.

— Eu posso, por hora, contar algo, mas é tanta coisa… — refletiu Cloud, perdido.

— Me conte de onde você veio — pediu o General.

— De onde eu vim? — se perguntou o rapaz, encarando-o pensativo.

— Sim. Você foi achado na fronteira, se lembra porque estava lá? — questionou.

— Lembro.

— E quer me contar?

— Bem… — o rapaz parou, ponderando sobre como começar. — Eu estava no país Tempestade, grupo CI. Era o cãozinho do líder, a prostituta dele; havia sido vendido por migalhas para ele. Só que muitas pessoas daquele grupo me odiavam, eles armaram de me espancar e jogar em algum lugar onde as chances de sobrevivência eram nulas — contou, sentindo como se um peso enorme saísse de seus ombros.

Cloud nunca tivera ninguém com quem desabafar, nem mesmo para _ela_ contara suas dores. Desde muito pequeno já havia sido criado com rigidez, sempre com muita frieza, por isso acabara se trancando. Tinha muito o que contar, muito mesmo, mas não sentia liberdade de soltar tudo, nunca sentira.

Só que com Sephiroth estava sendo diferente. O abraço reconfortante e os dedos que pressionavam levemente sua pele o passavam uma segurança avassaladora. Talvez fosse a expressão séria, de quem ouve atentamente, e a aura de segurança que o General exalava, talvez fosse apenas seu corpo, alma e mente querendo alívio, só o que sabia dizer era que queria contar para o outro, se aliviar, desabafar.

— Mas você é forte, por que não resistiu? — questinou o mais velho.

— Eu havia decidido deixar as coisas fluírem. Foi um choque ter sido vendido, tanto que eu acabei nem tentando me livrar daquilo. Quando eles me espancaram eu senti que finalmente teria um fim, finalmente conheceria o alívio — respondeu sincero.

— Cloud… — Sephiroth chamou, atraindo a atenção do rapaz. — Enquanto você estiver aqui estará bem, ninguém irá tocar em você… — _ele_ não permitiria que o tocassem.

Encarando um ao outro, minutos se passaram. Cloud tentava do fundo de seu coração se agarrar com força àquelas palavras, queria acreditar que as coisas melhorariam. Não queria estragar sua vida por causa de uma moça que não lhe dera valor, que estragara sua vida. Merecia mais que aquilo.

E foi pensando apenas em sua própria felicidade que Cloud levantou seus braços, enlaçando o pescoço do General. Aproximou os rostos, fechando os olhos e tocando suavemente os lábios dele, deixando-os roçar lentamente.

Ali, junto do outro, sentia paz. Era uma sensação em deveras estranha para si, mas era bom, reconfortante.

Em um movimento se viu sendo erguido, e Sephiroth caminhou até o banheiro com o rapaz em seus braços. Abriu a torneira da banheira, deixando que a água quente enchesse o recipiente e pôs o mais novo em pé, lhe despindo calmamente. A farda, a bota, as meias, tudo, lentamente, sem qualquer hesitação por parte do General.

Quando o mais novo foi guiado a se deleitar na banheira, o General virou, pronto para sair, mas seu pulso foi segurado por Cloud.

— Você vai ir? — perguntou triste.

— Vou deixar que tome seu banho, depois eu tomo — explicou virando, mostrando ao outro sua sinceridade.

— Tome comigo — prôpos Cloud calmamente.

Sephiroth observou-o por longos minutos. Não seria nada demais tomar um banho com ele, claro, mas não queria apressar as coisas. Sentia que Cloud precisava de espaço, então o deixaria livre e solto para que confiasse em si ao seu tempo…

— Melhor não — respondeu já se virando, mas o aperto em seu braço o fez parar.

— Por favor, não me deixe sozinho aqui, tome banho comigo. Se o problema for eu, eu posso sair… — mas o rapaz foi calado por um leve selinho do General.

— Ok ok, você venceu. Eu irei entrar, e nem pense em sair — ameaçou se afastando, começando a retirar suas roupas.

— Eu estou realmente aliviado por ter conseguido entrar no grupo — comentou Cloud aleatoriamente.

— Você é surpreendentemente forte, por que não conseguiria entrar? — perguntou Sephiroth não muito interessado, deitado preguiçosamente na banheira.

Os longos cabelos albinos estavam presos de qualquer forma no alto de sua cabeça, com vários fios caindo sobre seu ombro, de frente para Cloud. A banheira se tornara um pouco apertada para os dois, mas conseguiram se arrumar para acomodar ambos, o que era ótimo.

— Talvez por causa do temor aos meus poderes — respondeu duvidoso.

— Você teme que eles se tornem incontroláveis? — questionou tentando entender.

— Não, temo em usá-los egoistamente, não me preocupando com as consequências — respondeu suspirando, coçando a cabeça.

— Já fez isso alguma vez, não? — Sephiroth riu pelo nariz, o outro era bem transparente aos seus olhos.

— Eu estava em um acampamento de treinamento, era adolescente ainda, mas já controlava minha habilidade. Alguns alunos me irritaram durante os três dias, mas na última noite eu perdi a paciência e ergui uma barreira na floresta, sugando a energia vital de pessoas e plantas, 90% em média — contou lembrando-se do fatídico dia em que fora expulso da Academia de Magia e Controle, também não conseguia esquecer o pedido de retorno que lhe mandaram posteriormente.

— Bastante. Tente ser mais discreto ao usar da energia de outras pessoas. Fique em algum lugar com muitas pessoas e pegue um pouco de cada uma e com intervalos um pouco longos, ninguém notará — aconselhou Sephiroth pegando o _xampu_ e despejando na mão, chamando o rapaz para lavar-lhe a cabeça.

— Foi a instrução que eu recebi da Instituição Estadual da Elite dos Magos — comentou ao virar-se de costas para o outro, expondo-lhe os fios loiros.

— Fui eu quem criei essa instrução — murmurou desinteressado.

— Sério? — perguntou Cloud surpreso.

— Sim, eu sou um dos sócios da IEEM — confirmou.

Mordendo os lábios, Cloud se manteve quieto, pensativo. Era para ele estar lá dentro também, então eles teriam se conhecido por lá. Havia cumprido seus cinco anos de aulas em três, e a intenção era virar instrutor nas horas vagas, como treinamento extra, mas todos os seus planos foram destroçados e pisoteados.

Não era que se arrependia, que queria nunca ter feito aquilo. Se voltasse no tempo, faria do mesmo modo, se conhecia o suficiente para afirmar com tal certeza. O que sentia era uma sensação de perda, era engraçado perder algo que nunca foi seu, mas doía demais em seu peito.

Pensando em tudo aquilo Cloud deixou que Sephiroth o lavasse e o tirasse da banheira, levando-o para o quarto. O rapaz foi posto sobre a cama, sentado, e Sephiroth caminhou até o guarda-roupa, pegando uma cueca e uma calça, vestindo-se apenas da cintura para baixo e voltando-se para o mais novo.

— Você está tenso — comentou tocando os ombros de Cloud, fazendo uma leve massagem ali, tentando ajudá-lo.

— Fazia um bom tempo que eu não usava meus poderes — murmurou suspirando, sabendo que seu corpo fora o mais afetado ao liberar seus poderes.

— Já pode relaxar, acabou.

— Eu não consigo — comentou corado, encarando o chão.

— Eu vou te ajudar… — se propôs Sephiroth, empurrando o rapaz para a cama.

Sem poder contestar, Cloud teve seus lábios tomados pelo outro, que logo invadira sua boca com a língua ágil, incitando-o a lhe corresponder. E o mais novo correspondeu, tocando sua língua na dele enquanto lhe enlaçava o pescoço, aproximando ainda mais os corpos.

Sephiroth não hesitou, beijava o rapaz com ardor e luxúria, deslizando suas mãos pela cintura dele, apertando-a algumas vezes, unindo mais os corpos. O ósculo profundo os deixou sem ar, e ao cessá-lo, o General desceu seus lábios para o pescoço alvo, fazendo um caminho de saliva até o ombro e beijando o local, mordendo forte.

Suspirando, Cloud sentiu as mãos subirem por seu corpo, Sephiroth agarrou-lhe o mamilo e apertou-o de leve enquanto chupava o pescoço do outro, se deliciando com os suspiros e gemidos contidos.

As mãos nas costas largas passaram a se mover lentamente, e Cloud arranhava com suas curtas unhas a pele do General, o deixando arrepiado. Decidido a torturá-lo, Sephiroth passou a descer seus lábios pelo corpo do outro, _descendo, descendo_. Ao chegar ao mamilo já eriçado, mordeu-o, beijando e sugando, lambendo. Suas mãos se ocupavam de retirar e jogar a pequena toalha longe, deixando o outro completamente nu diante do mais velho.

Cloud arfou, gemendo despudoradamente. Sua mente em branco, não conseguia entender o que sentia. O que era tudo aquilo que fazia aquele ato parecer mágico? Nunca havia sentido aquilo, mas não se incomodaria em sentir mais vezes…

Os lábios maliciosos e experientes se puseram a _descer e descer_, descendo até o umbigo. Colocando a língua no local, o General lambia e retirava, circulando o local, voltar a colocar sua língua.

— Se-Sephiroth — Cloud gemeu manhoso, segurando os cabelos do outro entre seus dedos.

Sorrindo malicioso, o General desceu mais, chegando ao falo semi ereto. Beijou a glande, segurando o membro sexual ao descer com sua língua até a base, voltando a subir.

Cloud girou os olhos, segurando os fios acinzentados entre seus dedos, puxando-os para cima, tentando parar o outro.

— Nã-Não faça isso — pediu gemendo, sentindo Sephiroth abocanhar seu falo.

A cavidade bucal dele contra a pele sensível de seu membro fê-lo girar os olhos, suspirando de deleite. Sephiroth o fazia sentir coisas que nunca sentira antes, e isso o assustava.

Os olhos verdes não abandonavam os azuis, e o mais novo o encarou quando o movimento de vai e vem se tornou mais rápido e preciso. Cloud estava envergonhado, sentia seu rosto quente e sabia que ele estava muito vermelho. De seus lábios entreabertos os gemidos fluíam, sem qualquer impedimento, mas apesar de tudo não deixava de encarar os olhos esverdeados, sentindo a luxúria que neles havia.

Os movimentos de Sephiroth se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos, e Cloud acompanhava o ritmo aumentando os gemidos, e diminuindo os intervalos. Seus dedos se enroscavam nos lençóis, e ele os apertava com tamanha força que seus dedos se esbranquiçavam.

O sentimento era indescritível, mas quando um formigamento delicioso em seu corpo lhe tomou em arrepios e tremor, Cloud se desesperou. Algo queria sair de dentro de si, e ele conhecia aquilo, embora nunca houvesse sentido verdadeiramente.

— E-Eu vou… Ah… Eu vou… — tentava falar, arqueando o corpo, mas não conseguia, estava entrando em estado de torpor.

Sorrindo satisfeito, o General intensificou mais os movimentos. Indo e vindo forte, desceu suas mãos para os testículos do outro, acariciando-os de leve.

Fora o cúmulo para Cloud, que, se vendo sem saída, e sentindo que o outro não pararia, parou de lutar contra aquilo. A corrente elétrica que passou por todo o seu corpo, saindo em jatos fortes contra a boca de Sephiroth o fizeram suspirar de alívio, caindo na cama em deleite. As faíscas menores lhe tomaram o corpo, as mãos se afrouxaram do aperto, os olhos cerrados e a respiração rápida acompanhavam a imagem de pós-gozo do rapaz.

— Fico feliz em ver que você está mais relaxado — comentou Sephiroth calmamente.

Erguendo os olhos, Cloud fitou-o, logo se horrorizando. Havia gozo no rosto do outro, na mão e escorrendo do canto de seus lábios. Um dos olhos verdes estava fechado, seu sêmen escorrendo farto.

Se assustou e ergueu o corpo, sentando na cama. Parou, ainda sentindo seu corpo mole, mordeu os lábios. Não era para aquilo acontecer, não era.

— Me desculpe — pediu sincero, sem conseguir encarar o líder.

— Por que está se desculpando? — questionou sem entender. — Fui eu quem lhe ataquei, sabia que iria ejacular.

— Mas eu… no seu rosto — comentou encarando-o com certo receio.

— Shiii — disse Sephiroth —, fique aí, eu já volto.

E ele se foi, entrando no banheiro e por lá ficando. O barulho da torneira invadiu o local, e Cloud não conseguia parar de encarar a porta, esperando-o, temeroso do que ele faria consigo depois daquilo.

O General voltou, em sua mão uma toalha; pegou algo no guarda-roupa e se aproximou de Cloud, se agachando ao lado da cama. Separou as pernas do rapaz, tratando de limpá-lo, o que fez Cloud se sobressair. Logo o outro estava limpo, não havia mais resquício algum de ejaculação.

Depois de limpá-lo, o líder se pôs a ajudá-lo a vestir a cueca preta que pegara, e quando o rapaz já estava vestido, Sephiroth levantou, apagando a luz do quarto e colocando-o na cama, deitando também.

Ambos ficaram lá fitando o teto, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

— Você sabe das responsabilidades que lhe serão entregues se virar meu secretário? — questionou Sephiroth sem fitar o outro.

— Sim, sei que virão responsabilidades, não sei exatamente quais, mas arrisco qualquer trabalho que lhe auxilie para que exerça sua função da melhor maneira possível. Estou certo? — Cloud também não o fitava, preferindo ficar deitado de bruços, com os olhos fechados e coberto da cintura para baixo, ainda se recuperava de toda aquela situação.

— Muito esperto. Sim, de fato terá a missão de me ajudar o máximo possível. Eu não exijo muito, apenas que esteja comigo sempre que eu precisar e requerer — explicou bocejando.

— Farei o que eu puder — garantiu o loiro.

— Estou contando com você e espero não me decepcionar. Amanhã você prestará o exame para conseguir um cargo mais elevado, serão alguns testes, entre eles força e agilidade com armas de fogo, nada muito difícil, mas complicado. Estarei contanto com você — disse Sephiroth.

Se mantendo em silêncio os dois seguiram ali, esperando o sono vir. Em algum momento a mão suave e fria de Sephiroth se pôs nas costas do mais novo, fazendo alguns carinhos ali para instigá-lo a dormir, o que teve resultado, já que logo Cloud ressonava levemente. Não demorou muito para que Sephiroth também dormisse.


	6. Sexto ato – Início avassalador

**Sexto ato – Início avassalador**

O som dos seis tiros foi seguido por um longo silêncio. Parado, Cloud segurava a arma com firmeza entre seus dedos, observando com o cantos dos olhos se mais algum inimigo apareceria.

Estavam em uma área aberta com vários empecilhos que era usada como local de treinamento. O local era fora dos parâmetros da mansão, mas estava inclusa nela, cedida por um fazendeiro que antes era vizinho da área militar.

Vacilando, Cloud abaixou a arma, olhando tudo ao seu redor. Aquela era a última etapa do teste, onde precisava mostrar suas habilidades com uma arma. Estava no último módulo daquela fase, onde precisava se mostrar apto a manejar armas pequenas, depois de testar com uma calibre e com duas armas médias. Aquela coisa pequena em sua mão era um pouco incômoda, por isso era a última etapa, mas para ele, que possuía mãos pequenas, não era nada complicado.

Confessava que, quando começara a aprender, tivera mais facilidade com as armas pequenas, mas pequenas não lhe ajudariam muito em uma guerra, e precisou aumentar gradativamente os tamanhos. Agora, já com experiência real em campos de batalha, manejava duas armas de tamanho médio com facilidade e destreza, surpreendendo todos ao seu redor.

Cloud poderia ser pequeno em porte físico e estatura, mas sua inteligência, sua habilidade e seu temperamento não podiam ser medidos com tanta facilidade. Isso estava se mostrando desde a manhã daquele dia, onde praticamente todos pararam para vê-lo fazer o teste anual de aumento de cargo. Havia mais vários candidatos, e, contanto que fosse mostrado eficácia e capacidade, não importava o tempo que o candidato possuía no grupo – como ele, que possuía menos de horas e um outro candidato, que tentava há mais de dez anos –, receberia o cargo.

Pelo jeito também não havia limite de admissões, já que, quando o alarme avisando que o teste acabara soou, alguns candidatos ao seu redor se cumprimentaram, desejando sorte uns aos outros. Cloud não acreditava em sorte, acreditava em reações. Suas ações satisfatórias nas provas trariam reações lógicas: a admissão.

Seu sangue _tempestariano_ o intimidava a erguer a arma e atirar em todos ali, aniquilando qualquer chance de alguém tomar seu lugar, enquanto seu lado _avalanchês _lhe alertava de que, se fizesse aquilo, seria odiado e repudiado por todos, se não fosse expulso de sua nova casa. Suspirou, passando os dedos pela arma brilhante em sua mão.

Odiava tanto aquela confusão em sua mente… Sua mãe era de Tempestade, uma terra onde as pessoas possuíam sangue frio, olhos atentos para os negócios e almas vingativas. Aquele era um país temido, tratado com enorme receio pelos outros países, e os homens mais cruéis haviam nascido lá, naquela terra de além desconhecido e inexplorado – afinal, quem havia de possuir coragem o suficiente para se infiltrar nas terras dos "sem piedade"?

Só que, para a confusão mental de Cloud, possuía o sangue de um povo cheio de zelo pelo próximo e harmônico, companheiro. A população de Avalanche era conhecida pela cordialidade e simpatia, uma terra repleta de rostos sorridentes e bondosos, apesar de firmes e decididos, como se mostraram diante de crises mundiais ou internas.

O lado herdado do pai lhe sussurrava que tudo aquilo se devia a Sephiroth, e que não poderia, de forma alguma, decepcioná-lo, e Cloud sabia muito bem daquilo. Pelo General fora calculoso em seus atos no teste, e era por ele que, naquele momento, caminhava em direção à mesa onde as armas eram deixadas livres para que os candidatos escolhessem quais usariam em cada etapa e módulo.

Depositando-a suavemente sobre o local, sentiu um tremor passar por seu corpo quando notou a forma como sua mão não queria se afastar do objeto perigoso. Era um de seus sentidos aflorados avisando que sua proteção não poderia ser deixada nem sua guarda baixada, mas, balançando a cabeça, virou, no exato momento em que Sephiroth se aproximava com passes firmes e olhos analíticos.

Sentiu um arrepio, e não sabia se era de admiração, excitação ou medo, ao olhar nos olhos verdes penetrantes e vê-los atingir sua alma. A expressão séria não deixou o rosto másculo e bonito em momento algum, e quando estava diante do rapaz, o General sorriu de lado, mergulhando sua mão nos fios loiros e acariciando suavemente o couro cabeludo de Cloud, carinhoso.

— Estava muito fácil? — questionou com tom divertido, vendo o corpo menor estremecer com seu tom calmo e baixo. Não resistindo à tentação, abaixou-se levemente, dando um suave e rápido selinho no novato, vendo-o surpreender-se.

— Eu me controlei — murmurou baixo, sem encarar o mais velho, corado.

— E tem algum pensamento de que não passou? — perguntou Sephiroth interessado, sorrindo para si mesmo ao ver as orelhas levemente vermelhas, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com os fios finos e sedosos.

— Não diante das exigências requeridas — Cloud foi cuidadoso ao responder, escolhendo as palavras certas.

— Ninguém irá sabotar seu resultado, se isso o preocupa. Quem cuida dessa área é Vincent, observando e relevando os relatos dos avaliadores — explicou Sephiroth bondoso com o rapaz perdido em sua confusão interna.

De repente, dando de ombros, Cloud abraçou o General com calma e cuidado, repousando a cabeça sobre seu coração, ouvindo-o bater forte e lento, um coração potente e selvagem como seu portador.

— O que houve, meu pequeno? — questionou Sephiroth preocupado, acariciando os fios loiros do mais novo.

— Eu temi tanto enquanto fazia o teste — desabafou verdadeiro, agradecendo por contar a alguém o que sentia naquele momento.

— Tremeu ou temeu? — questionou o mais velho curioso.

— Eu temi — respondeu Cloud com uma calma surpreendente.

— E temeu exatamente o quê? — Sephiroth não foi capaz de deixar a oportunidade de conhecer um pouco mais do rapaz escapar.

— Meu corpo queria caos… destruição… Precisei resistir à vontade de matar todas as pessoas por aqui — sussurrou incerto, receoso. A suave risada do General fê-lo erguer os olhos, surpreendido.

Aquela era a risada de Sephiroth? Parecia tão doce e verdadeira, embora não fosse muito alta, pelo tom de voz naturalmente rouco dele. Cloud encantou-se, sorrindo de leve diante do ar divertido do _chefe_.

— Seria um verdadeiro desastre se você o fizesse — confessou o mais velho sem qualquer repugnância ou censura na voz.

— Eu seria expulso antes mesmo de entrar no grupo — confessou rindo envergonhado, mas certa tristeza invadiu seu coração ao pensar em sair do grupo, ficar longe de Sephiroth…

Não entendia porque havia uma sensação tão gostosa circulando por seu corpo só por sentir o corpo do mais velho junto ao seu. A sensação de proteção que havia em sua mente só por saber que o outro estava ali consigo lhe assustava. Quando aquele laço tão forte com Sephiroth aparecera? Quando havia começado a gostar de…

Surpreso e chocado com os pensamentos que estava tendo, Cloud se prendeu em uma bolha. O mundo fora dela não existia e não importava para si.

Vendo os olhos desfocados de Cloud, Sephiroth franziu o cenho, estranhando. O que havia acontecido? Até segundos atrás o rapaz estava sorrindo para si. Em um impulso, seu corpo agiu automaticamente quando o mais novo desvaneceu em seus braços. Puxou-o para si, acudindo-o, mas ao ter certeza de que ele estava inconsciente, pegou-o em seus braços, estilo "princesa", e se pôs a caminhar em direção à mansão.

— General. — chamou Kadaj aparecendo ao lado de Sephiroth, afobado. Sua respiração levemente alterada fez o mais velho estranhar. — O resultado do teste já saiu… — olhando para o rapaz nos braços do líder, se sobressaltou. — Deus, o que houve com Cloud? — questionou assustado.

— Ele fez muito esforço para não deixar seus poderes extrapolarem. — contou enquanto passava pela porta de entrada da mansão, rumando em direção ao seu aposento com o ex-secretário em seu encalço. — Provavelmente seja uma exaustão mental.

— Se esforçou para se limitar? — perguntou Kadaj pensativo. — O que isso significa?

— Significa que ele é uma figura misteriosa que precisa ser pesquisada. Como General requiro que você faça uma pesquisa secreta sobre o passado de Cloud Strife. Mova céus e terra para conseguir as informações que quero, sei que você é capaz — a voz de Sephiroth estava tão séria que Kadaj engoliu em seco, não havia brechas para brincadeiras no que ele dizia.

Se adiantando, o secretário do Coronel abriu a porta da suíte do General, olhando com admiração a cena do mais velho deitando com calma e carinho o mais novo na cama. Se remexendo, Cloud abriu um pouco os olhos, murmurando algo incompreensível.

— Shii, descanse — repreendeu calmamente Sephiroth.

Erguendo os braços, Cloud enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o para si, juntando seus lábios em um carinhoso e leve beijo, apenas um longo roçar. Murmurou um "obrigado" e soltou-o, virando na cama e fechando os olhos.

Boquiaberto, Kadaj viu o líder cobri-lo da cintura para baixo depois de retirar os sapatos sociais dos pés pequenos como os seus. Sephiroth sentou na beirada da cama e passou as mãos nos cabelos, impaciente, indicando que o secretário entrasse.

Fechando a porta, Kadaj obedeceu-o. Conhecendo o General como conhecia, encheu um copo com a bebida que havia na mesinha e lhe deu, puxando um _puff_ e sentando, esperou.

Sephiroth tomou um longo gole do líquido transparente, suspirando logo em seguida.

— Consegue entender agora? — questionou balançando o copo, vendo as pedras de gel se moverem lentamente. — Algo nesse rapaz me faz perder o controle, ceder aos sentimentos. Não sei se é a sua existência misteriosa ou ele mesmo, e não vou esperar sentado as coisas ficarem feias. Descubra tudo o que conseguir sobre ele, nem que, para isso, você precise ir para outros países, conversar com outras pessoas. Eu te envio em meu nome embaixo da minha mão e bênção, Deus lhe abençoe e lhe guie em sua jornada, e que você consiga o que procura.

Engolindo em seco, Kadaj teve a certeza de que o General falava muito sério sobre querer informações sobre o garoto. Em todos aqueles anos perto do mais velho, nunca o vira tão sério. As palavras de bênção e boa sorte raramente haviam sido usadas, indicando uma urgência que surpreenderia qualquer um que não o conhecesse intimamente.

— E mais: não conte para Vincent que está saindo, faça tudo sem que ele saiba. Te darei, no máximo, três dias, mas espero que amanhã você já tenha providenciado o início de sua busca — sentenciou finalizando seu requerimento.

— Vincent ficará furioso se eu sair sem lhe avisar — comentou preocupado.

— Deixe um bilhete avisando que ele faça qualquer pergunta a mim — disse Sephiroth dando de ombros.

— Irá se responsabilizar por meu sumiço? Aguentar sua explosão furiosa? — Kadaj riu. — Esse rapaz realmente lhe abalou, não General? Diga-me: o que nele lhe deixa tão intrigado?

— Só responderei porque quem está perguntando é você. — comentou o General com o cenho franzido, logo suspirando. — Eu não sei realmente o que nele me atrai tanto, mas o acho perfeito, e não saber nada sobre ele me deixa extremamente irritado e inquieto, e esses sentimentos são perigosos.

— Ele não te contou nada? — questionou Kadaj curioso.

— Contou muito pouco, quase nada. E você lutou com ele, sabe que há algo escondido debaixo da bela figura angelical que ele é, algo sombrio e insano demais para ficar exposto — e aquilo era o que mais preocupava Sephiroth: o que havia dentro do coração daquele rapaz tão novo e inocente, mas tão misterioso?

— Eu entendo sua aflição Sephiroth, mas tente manter a calma. — o tom e as palavras indicavam que quem falava naquele momento era Kadaj, amigo de longa data do General, e não um subordinado. — Farei o possível e o impossível para trazer o mais rápido possível as informações que me pediu.

Fazendo uma leve reverência, Kadaj se retirou. Suspirando, Sephiroth bebeu todo o resto de sua bebida em um único gole. Levantando, levou seus olhos ao corpo sobre sua cama, dormindo suavemente. Esperaria ansioso os relatos de seu ex-secretário, confiava que ele seria capaz de conseguir.

Kadaj havia sido criado para ser o espião perfeito do Estado, mas Sephiroth, que o conhecera quando ele era muito pequeno, conseguiu trazê-lo para o Grupo FF. Sabia que se o rapaz não recebesse um pouco de atenção como ser humano, muito diferente dos cuidados que recebia de todos por ser uma peça chave para os governantes, ele entraria em colapso e seria um verdadeiro caos.

Virou, rumando ao banheiro. Seria um caos se não pudesse conviver com Cloud sem sentir aquela tempestade de emoções e sentimentos lhe balançar a sanidade, ameaçando jogá-la ao mar.

— Que hora deve ser agora? — perguntou-se Cloud, se espreguiçando preguiçosamente.

— Agora é o almoço, eu iria acordá-lo assim que ele fosse servido aqui no quarto — comentou Sephiroth casualmente.

Sentando na cama e coçando os olhos, Cloud esperou que o sono passasse ao menos um pouco. Ao erguer os olhos, viu o General sentado no sofá na frente da enorme estante de livros, com alguns papéis em mãos, analisando-os.

Os fios longos e albinos estavam úmidos, e o corpo esbelto era coberto apenas por uma calça de veludo negra. Os olhos verdes estavam cobertos por um pequeno óculos de leitura, que se emoldurava perfeitamente ao nariz benfeito.

— Suponho então que seja perto da uma hora da tarde — comentou Cloud passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Supôs certo. Eu aconselharia que você aproveitasse que a comida não chegou para trocar de roupa. O resultado do teste já saiu, irie anunciar enquanto comemos. Para que fique mais confortável, troque suas roupas — ele não fitava o mais novo ao falar, mas em sua voz havia calma e autocontrole, e a ordem nas últimas palavras parecia um conselho infalível que Cloud fez questão de acatar.

Levantando, rumou ao banheiro. Retirou rapidamente a farda, jogando-a no cesto de roupas sujas, e vestiu uma camisa branca de Sephiroth que estava por ali, provavelmente a que ele usara pela manhã.

Abotoou apenas os três últimos botões de baixo e saiu do banheiro, encontrando um almoço completo disposto sobre a mesa que havia em frente ao sofá onde o General estava sentado. As mãos hábeis se puseram a organizar o almoço, e, chamando-o com uma leve batida no espaço vago ao seu lado no sofá, Sephiroth deixou claro que o queria ali consigo.

Dando de ombros, Cloud sentiu seu estômago embrulhar de fome, logo em seguida fazendo um som alto de ronco que o fez enrubescer, ficando ainda mais vermelho ao ouvir a leve risada divertida do mais velho, que enchia duas taças com um vinho amarelado que provavelmente viera junto com a comida.

— Nem adianta dizer que não está com fome. — comentou divertido fazendo o mais novo soltar um suspiro resignado. — Você bebe? — questionou apontando para a taça cheia.

— Acho que um pouco não fará mal… — assumiu caminhando com passos miúdos até o sofá e sentando, se encolhendo no canto, hesitante.

— Por que? Teme que possa dizer coisas proibidas se embebedar-se? — perguntou Sephiroth zombeteiro, mas ao olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, uniu levemente as sobrancelhas. — Não precisa recuar tanto, eu não mordo, só se você pedir — completou malicioso, sentindo o gosto da vitória ao vê-lo prender o ar nos pulmões.

Casualmente, logo os dois apreciavam os deliciosos pratos feitos pelo _chef_ de cozinha da mansão. Sephiroth explicou que era um homem idoso que, depois de perder seu cargo para um cozinheiro novo em um restaurante de luxo do país, foi convidado para cozinhar na mansão pelo próprio General. Viúvo e sem filhos, o homem aceitou, e depois disso passou a viver por lá, cozinhando e até ensinando algumas coisas para alguns soldados. Ele, que havia feito parte de uma guerra entre dois estados no passado, conhecia muito sobre ervas e os remédios que podiam ser feitos com elas, criando assim, no espaço atrás da cozinha, várias plantas para usar como experimento.

Mergulhado no que Sephiroth dizia, Cloud comeu até se fartar e bebeu a taça toda de vinho, recusando uma segunda ao notar como o quarto girava levemente em torno de si.

Observara os movimentos precisos e confiantes do General com atenção, absorvendo a ar de liderança que ele exalava com admiração. Se Sephiroth não houvesse entrado para o exército de Avalanche, com certeza seria um homem de negócios no mínimo bilionário ou um jogador ou competidor de muito sucesso e renome. O homem exalava poder e confiança, coisas que apenas pessoas que nasciam com aquilo poderiam esbanjar com tanta facilidade.

Engoliu em seco ao esfregar um pé no outro. Se sentia pequeno diante dele, principalmente ao constar que suas pernas sequer tocavam o chão. Era certo que o sofá era um pouco alto, mas se sentia ainda menor ao notar que nada possuía fisicamente para ser um soldado, principalmente comparado ao homem forte, alto e másculo ao seu lado.

— Muito bem Cloud, vamos ao que interessa — comentou Sephiroth ao depositar sua taça na mesa agora bagunçada com talheres, restos de comidas e vários pratos vazios.

Virando, o General buscou algo ao seu lado e, ao virar de frente para Cloud, o rapaz sentiu um buraco negro dentro de si lhe sugar fortemente, se esforçando para não ser tragado.

A única folha que o mais velho retirou do envelope pardo deixava explícito o que era aquilo: o resultado do teste. Um pânico e terror lhe tomaram em tremores que eriçavam os pelos de seu corpo e faziam a deliciosa comida que havia acabado de comer tentar voltar em ânsias de engulhos que o forçaram a respirar fundo e se acalmar.

Nem quando passara por _tudo aquilo_ se sentira assim, tão mal. Nem quando o desalento lhe abateu e a verdade se revelou havia sentido tamanho medo e hesitação. O que era aquilo? Por que queria tanto ficar no Grupo FF, em Avalanche, ao lado de Sephiroth?

Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar a calma que havia conseguido com anos de treinamento. Desespero não era algo que poderia ter o luxo de sentir, não quando se está de frente para um canhão ou um homem com uma afiada lâmina, pronto para te matar em um mínimo descuido de sua parte.

O que estava acontecendo consigo? A voz preocupada de Sephiroth, e o leve chacoalhar em seus ombros, fê-lo voltar a si.

— O que houve com você? Estava imóvel, com olhos desfocados e tremendo… — comentou o General, e ao ver os olhos azuis instintivamente se focarem na folha em seu colo, entendeu. — Não se preocupe, Cloud. — pediu erguendo o queixo do rapaz, deslizando seus lábios pelos dele em um carinho para lhe passar conforto. — Independente do resultado, você ficará no Grupo FF. A única diferença será o seu posto, independente de ser meu secretário ou não. Kadaj é Subtenente, o que nada tem a ver com ser o secretário do Coronel.

A explicação fez o Strife se acalmar um pouco, mas a apreensão ainda corria por suas veias. Balançando a cabeça, mostrou que havia entendido o que o mais velho dissera. Assentindo, Sephiroth pegou o papel e leu para si mesmo, logo entregando-o para Cloud, que o pegou com as mãos trêmulas.

— Espero que esteja preparado para o que está escrito aí — comentou o General sombrio, fazendo o mais novo segurar a respiração enquanto lia o papel. Estava tão centrado que não viu o brilho de divertimento nos olhos verdes.

— Eu… Eu… — lágrimas cristalinas escorriam dos olhos de Cloud, que tremia involuntariamente, apertando a folha entre seus dedos finos.

— Parabéns, você agora é um Sargento — comentou sorrindo.

— Mas não era para eu ser Cabo? — questionou ainda não acreditando no que acabara de ler.

— Chegamos à conclusão de que era melhor subi-lo dois níveis. Kadaj disse que ficaria com dó dos outros Cabos quando houvesse batalhas internas para testes práticos. Avaliando suas habilidades, o cargo mais baixo que foi possível lhe dar foi de Sargento — explicou suavemente, dando de ombros.

— Eu… ainda não consigo acreditar completamente… Parece que estou sonhando… — replicou olhando profundamente para o General.

Engolindo em seco, Sephiroth retirou a folha das mãos do, agora, Sargento, e empurrou-o pelos ombros, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu ao inclinar-se sobre ele.

— Para mostrar que esta é a realidade, para fechar nossa união como chefe e secretário e para comemorar seu novo cargo, vamos selar este momento com um beijo… — e, mal terminara de falar, Sephiroth beijava lentamente Cloud, agarrando-o pela cintura e sentindo os braços finos lhe enlaçarem o pescoço.


	7. Sétimo ato – Desejo Iminente

**Sétimo ato – Desejo Iminente**

* * *

— Onde Cloud está? — perguntou Sephiroth ao Coronel enquanto abotoava os punhos de sua camisa social branca, impecavelmente branca.

— Cloud está um pouco ocupado no momento, não poderá nos acompanhar até a sala nem participar da reunião — explicou Vincent de modo frio, ainda com raiva do amigo, que mandara seu namorado para uma missão, sabe-se lá Deus onde, sem sequer lhe avisar.

— Não irei para a reunião sem ele — decretou o General, carrancudo, sentando na cama e lá ficando, encarando o melhor amigo com um olhar de desafio.

— Ah, poupe-me de suas criancices! — explodiu Vincent, jogando a prancheta que segurava no sofá e apontando o dedo para o amigo. — Que direito você tem de reclamar? Meu namorado foi mandado para longe sem que eu soubesse, como acha que estou me sentindo?

— Isso e aquilo não têm nada a ver um com o outro. — comentou Sephiroth calmamente, esticando a mão para pegar seu copo de _uísque_ e bebendo um longo gole. — Kadaj escolheu ir, não o obriguei, e você sabe que hoje é a estreia do Cloud como Sargento oficialmente, não é como se pudéssemos evitar.

— Sim, mas e o Kadaj? Eu queria que ele estivesse ao meu lado, desejava até mesmo antes, quando não estávamos juntos. Agora que estamos não o terei lá comigo? — se queixou desdenhoso, sua mágoa saindo como suor de seus poros.

— Vincent, controle-se! — repreendeu Sephiroth, sorrindo com zombaria ao ver o efeito que sua ordem tinha no corpo do outro. — Ele não foi para passear, matar tempo ou te evitar, ele foi para fazer uma pesquisa.

— Uma pesquisa para você! — exasperou aflito. — Por que não foi você mesmo?

— Acha que seria sensato? Bem, eu poderia dar um jeito nisso… — murmurou erguendo-se, pegando o celular no bolso do sobretudo apoiado em uma cadeira e discando um número que sabia cair direto no aparelho da única pessoa que poderia barrar Kadaj para que ele mesmo fosse fazer sua pesquisa.

Mas um braço persistente impediu-o de concluir a ligação, mostrando que, apesar de tudo, Vincent ainda era guiado pelas ordens e pelo instinto e não completamente por seus sentimentos amorosos.

— De todos você é o único que não pode sair — disse o Valentine para quebrar o clima.

— Sim, você sabe bem disso e sabe o porquê. Sem a minha presença aqui os inimigos atacariam com força total — murmurou trincando os dentes, amaldiçoando os malditos que tanto lhe perseguiam.

— Tudo bem, você venceu, mas não significa que eu concordo que tenha mandado Kadaj sem me avisar — murmurou o Coronel duro, inflexível, embora cedesse um pouco.

— Ambos, eu e ele, sabíamos como você reagiria e que, se não o impedisse de ir com unhas e dentes, iria junto — o tom, no final da frase, foi acusativo, e Vincent abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rubor que Sephiroth pôde notar pelas orelhas avermelhadas.

— Err, estou atrapalhando? — a voz suave de Cloud fê-los voltarem suas atenções para a porta, onde o pequeno Sargento segurava em suas mãos um envelope, uma pasta e uma caneta.

— Não, entre — Sephiroth mandou, sentando em sua cama e acendendo um cigarro, observando com o canto dos olhos os movimentos calmos de seu novo secretário.

— Aconteceu algo, Cloud? — questionou o Valentine, voltando ao ar de Coronel. Sua voz forte e preocupada escondendo a vergonha que sentira segundos atrás.

— Chegou esta carta para o General — respondeu erguendo a carta —, ele deve assiná-la e ela voltará para o remetente. O transportador está esperando lá embaixo — explicou, caminhando até Sephiroth e estendendo a carta e a luxuosa caneta dourada para ele.

Dando uma tragada no cigarro, o General soprou a fumaça na direção da janela aberta – Cloud a havia aberto pela manhã. Colocando o cigarro de lado, estendeu as mãos, puxando o secretário para seu colo, abraçando-o pela cintura com um braço e pegando a carta com a outra para lê-la.

Deixou que o Sargento a abrisse e, enquanto lia, sentia os dedos de Cloud deslizarem por sua roupa, arrumando-a. Ele abotoou as casas da camisa que faltavam ser abotoadas e arrumou sua gravata, ajeitou o colarinho e, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, ficou quieto, provavelmente ouvindo as batidas de seu coração; o rapaz havia contado-lhe, poucos dias atrás, que gostava do bater lento e forte contra seus ouvidos.

Quando terminou de ler, pegou a pasta, apoiou o papel e assinou com sua caneta, a que estava com Cloud, entregando depois a carta para Vincent. O Coronel encarava tudo aquilo com estranheza e até chegava a se sentir estranho.

O Valentine nunca poderia imaginar que Sephiroth fosse se deixar abraçar daquele modo, ele sempre pareceu altivo demais, quase impossível de ser alcançado, e agora lá estava Cloud, beijando-o de leve o maxilar com tamanha intimidade que parecia conhecê-lo desde muito novo, e tudo o que seu melhor amigo fazia era fechar os olhos, puxando o corpo pequeno mais contra o seu.

Suspirou, nunca conseguiria entender aqueles dois. Aliás, estava começando a achar que o amor era algo realmente estranho. Cid havia lhe dito que, desde que começara seu relacionamento com Kadaj, havia mudado, se tornado até mesmo mais calmo e compreensivo.

Tentara ir contra tais argumentos, e passara todo o início da manhã, depois que o Capitão lhe dissera aquilo, pensando e analisando seu modo de ser nos últimos tempos e, no final, precisou assumir, ao menos para si mesmo, que ele estava certo: Kadaj havia mudado-o lentamente, como lhe era de praxe, ser discreto e furtivo em seus atos.

— Muito bem. Os dois já estão prontos? — perguntou Vincent, quebrando o longo silêncio que se instalara no local quando os outros dois presentes se abraçaram e ficaram apenas sentindo a presença um do outro.

— Prontos? Para onde vamos? — questionou Cloud num misto de surpresa e euforia. Sairiam dos parâmetros da mansão? Estava começando a se sentir sufocado, preso naquele enorme cubículo.

— Decidiu deixá-lo ir? — comentou Sephiroth para Vincent com zombaria. — Vamos, levante-se preguiçoso! Vamos trabalhar. — disse erguendo o rapaz de seu colo, colocando-o de pé e aceitando quando ele pegou seu casaco, estendendo-o para que o colocasse. — Haverá uma reunião do conselho do grupo e você, como Sargento, participará — explicou enquanto observava o rapaz vesti-lo.

Não se incomodava com a excessiva ajuda de Cloud, muito pelo contrário, adorava vê-lo tão dedicado a si.

Desde o dia que Cloud se tornara Sargento se passara algumas semanas e o relacionamento deles se tornava mais profundo, embora não avançasse como ele queria, para algo mais íntimo. Não haviam passado dos longos beijos no início, e agora que o mais novo permitira que fossem mais longe, Sephiroth não conseguia um momento sozinhos.

Queria paz e isolamento, e toda vez que conseguia, não durava muito. Aquilo tudo o frustrava e apenas o fazia desejar ainda mais Cloud, e pensar ainda mais nele, o que era perigoso.

Pelo bem do Grupo FF, tomaria seu secretário para si o mais rápido possível.

— Terra chamando Sephiroth — brincou Cloud atraindo a atenção do General —, estava em um lugar bom, Senhor? Havia boas companhias por lá? — quando o mais velho fez uma expressão de confusão, o Strife desatou a rir. — Você estava longe, muito distraído.

— Estava pensando em você — comentou Sephiroth sem escrúpulo, sorrindo malicioso ao ver o rosto claro ser tomado por tons de carmim.

— Ok, já chega dessa melação toda. — cortou Vincent irritado, caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a para que os outros dois saíssem. — Vamos ou chegaremos atrasados.

— Acalme-se, Vincent. — disse Sephiroth suavemente. — O personagem principal de uma reunião nunca chega atrasado, os outros é que se adiantam.

Cloud riu, enquanto, bufando irritado, o Valentine trancava a porta do quarto do General. Odiava aquela arrogância toda de Sephiroth, achando que era o centro das atenções. Suspirou, a quem estava tentando enganar? Ele era o centro das atenções, e, em seu íntimo, adorava vê-lo se vangloriar, principalmente contra seus inimigos.

Resignado, se pôs a caminhar atrás dos dois pombinhos que, de mãos dadas, conversavam sobre algo interessante para Cloud. Vincent foi obrigado a sorrir levemente diante daquela cena. Apesar de tudo, só o que queria era ver seu melhor amigo bem.

— Mas Sephiroth, e as minhas obrigações? — ouviu o baixinho perguntar, com seus olhos azuis e grandes brilhando de preocupação.

— Não se preocupe, tudo ao seu tempo. Suas obrigações podem esperar um pouquinho, não? — foi a resposta travessa do General, que causou um sorriso de derrota e um balançar negativo de cabeça em Vincent.

Sephiroth não tinha jeito, sempre seria aquele garoto quieto, mas travesso, que conhecera muitos anos atrás.

— Ele está muito bêbado? — perguntou Cid meio preocupado meio divertido, não conseguindo se conter ao ver a figura de rosto corado e cabelos desalinhados que era Cloud naquele momento.

— O suficiente para cambalear e não conseguir sair sequer da sala de jantar — respondeu Sephiroth indiferente, fingindo que os soquinhos que eram desferidos em seu peito não o abalavam.

Não que eles não tivessem efeito sobre si, pelo contrário, estavam deixando-o excitado. Sorrindo safado, arrumou Cloud em seus braços, colando-o mais ao seu corpo e deixando que ele sentisse a elevação em sua calça.

Os olhos azuis que se arregalaram em surpresa não esconderam o leve suspiro de desejo.

— Eu não estou bêbado — Cloud sussurrou cada uma das sílabas lentamente para que a frase fosse entendida.

— Não? E por que estava cambaleando na sala de jantar? — perguntou o General com sarcasmo.

— Eu só fiquei um pouco tonto, não estou bêbado — voltar a afirmar, se remexendo nos braços do mais velho, tentando se soltar.

— Pare de se mexer! — brigou Sephiroth, vendo com satisfação o mais novo se encolher contra si, ficando quieto.

Cid encarou a cena com um olhar intrigado, a sobrancelha se arqueando em desconfiança enquanto voltava a olhar para frente, caminhando na direção do quarto de Sephiroth.

O comportamento de Cloud era estranho. Ele havia ficado quieto a reunião toda enquanto todos falavam, e quando pediram a opinião dele, desatou a falar, revelando pontos e detalhes que mais ninguém havia notado, surpreendendo todos. Depois de sua longa análise, se abriu mais, comentando, rindo, até chegou a beber durante o jantar.

Mas bastou Sephiroth dizer-lhe para ficar quieto que ele ficara. Será que o General estava mantendo-o consigo à base de maus tratos? Se perguntou, mas logo em seguida se condenou por tal pensamento. Sephiroth nunca seria capaz de maltratar qualquer pessoa que não fosse seu inimigo em potencial, e Cloud, sem dúvida, não era.

O que o levava a pensar que o problema era em Cloud mesmo

Ele fora encontrado na fronteira, muito machucado, com as roupas sujas e meio desnorteado. Não se parecia em nada com o Cloud de agora, vestindo o uniforme do Grupo FF, com o rosto corado por causa da bebida e rendido ao General.

Aquela imagem de gato selvagem havia sido substituída por uma de manso, e o causador daquilo era Sephiroth. Intrigado, mas sem deixar transparecer, Cid abriu a porta da suíte principal da ala norte da mansão para que os outros dois entrassem.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, Cid — agradeceu Sephiroth caminhando na direção da enorme cama com o rapaz loiro em seus braços.

— Não foi nada Senhor. Devo ficar de vigia na porta? — Cid corou só de imaginar ter que ouvir os barulhos vindo do quarto. Preferia deixá-los a sós, mas se o General mandasse…

— Não, não será necessário, pode se retirar — ordenou, não vendo o suspiro de alívio que Cid soltou antes do sonoro "sim Senhor!".

Quando o barulho da porta batendo chegou aos seus ouvidos, Sephiroth agradeceu mentalmente por ser o Capitão ali. Deitou calmamente Cloud na cama, vendo-o virar de costas para si, se encolhendo de modo gracioso sobre o extenso colchão.

Caminhando pelo quarto, o General começou a se despir. Possuía um quarto em cada ala da mansão e aquele era um deles, por isso havia roupas suas e de Cloud – recém-colocadas – por ali.

Dando de ombros, foi jogando no chão cada uma das peças. Meias, gravata, calça, até ficar apenas de cueca.

— Não vai falar nada? — questionou com zombaria, mas se irritou ao não ser respondido. Subindo na cama, engatinhou até Cloud e virou-o de frente para si, fitando os olhos serenos que lhe encaravam indiferentes. — O que foi?

— Você… vai me punir? — perguntou, sua voz falhando levemente.

Sem reação, Sephiroth ficou a encará-lo perdido. O que havia acontecido àquele garoto? Deus!, puni-lo? Nunca faria algo do tipo. Não ergueria a mão para bater em alguém, muito menos sem motivo. Ele apenas havia ficado levemente alterado por causa da bebida, nada demais.

— Eu tenho motivos para te punir? — questionou irritado, apertando os ombros dele com força.

— Você não precisa de motivos — o sussurro causou tanta fúria em Sephiroth que, para não fazer nenhuma besteira, beijou-o apaixonadamente, explorando a boca dele com força e persuasão, convidando sua língua a se entrelaçar na dele.

Fora algo avassalador, feroz, poderoso. Cloud sentia seus lábios latejarem juntos aos de Sephiroth. Suas mãos foram ao pescoço dele, acariciando-lhe a nuca e sentindo as mãos hábeis a abrir sua farda.

Sephiroth não tardou em começar a despi-lo, queria-o todo para si. Arrancou-lhe o paletó da farda e abriu todas as casas da camisa branca, descendo com seus lábios desde o pescoço alvo e fino até os mamilos eriçados, circulando um com a língua lentamente, logo dando uma leve mordida no local, enquanto sua mão ia ao outro, beliscando-o levemente.

Arfando, Cloud cerrou os lábios. Seu peito subia e descia freneticamente, sentia os toques em sua pele como labaredas de fogo a queimá-lo.

— Cloud — sussurrou Sephiroth, descendo suas mãos às calças e puxando-as, jogando-as para longe, logo em seguida foi a vez da cueca.

Desceu com seus lábios pela barriga lisa, lambendo e beijando a pele de porcelana até chegar onde queria: o baixo-ventre de Cloud.

Beijando o interior das coxas finas, tomou o membro ainda flácido em mãos e lambeu-lhe a extensão, sorrindo malicioso ao ouvir os suspiros contidos de Cloud, maravilhado com tudo aquilo.

Queria tanto o rapaz que não se importava em lhe proporcionar prazer, o que era raro. Geralmente apenas se importava consigo mesmo, mas havia triunfo em ver a face corada se contorcer de prazer, e os gemidos baixos e contidos que a voz suave e fina soltava.

Proporcionar prazer a alguém nunca fora algo que lhe estimulasse, mas sentia felicidade e excitação só por fazer o mais novo se sentir bem.

O membro em suas mãos aos poucos ia tomando forma, até estar completamente ereto. Sem se importar com o que o outro sentia, abocanhou-o todo, circulando a glande com a língua, estimulando com as mãos, apertando levemente os testículos, fazendo Cloud ir à loucura.

Aquilo era loucura, céus! Mas nenhum dos dois ligava, queriam apenas se sentir bem, dividir um com o outro aquele sentimento tão bom que era a satisfação sexual.

Levando as mãos aos longos fios albinos do mais velho, Cloud incentivou-o a aumentar o ritmo ao entrelaçar seus dedos nas longas madeixas, empurrando-o contra si levemente.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo, seu corpo apenas agia por instinto, querendo desfrutar o máximo daquilo enquanto ainda podia. De seus lábios murmúrios sem nexos fluíam como música, a bela melodia da paixão ardente que havia entre eles.

Não queria assumir que aquilo era bom, não conseguiria. Sexo havia sido tão ruim para si todo aquele tempo, por que agora seria diferente? Separando os lábios ao gemer alto, não conseguia mais se segurar. Sentia a sensação eletrizante correr por todo o seu corpo e sabia por onde ela iria sair.

Tentou até impedi-lo, e ao não ter êxito tentou se controlar, mas era impossível. Os jatos fortes foram contra o interior da boca do General, sujando-lhe o rosto e escorrendo por seus lábios.

Exausto, Cloud caiu na cama, arfante. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido, por quê? Seu peito subia e descia e seus olhos, num tom brilhante e límpido de azul, fitavam o homem à sua frente com pavor e exasperação. Não era para aquilo ter acontecido.

Ergueu a mão, limpando com os dedos os respingos que havia na face máscula e séria que lhe encarava. Aquilo era tão triste, sabia que havia estragado tudo, mas, apesar de tudo, não conseguia não sentir satisfação com a sensação dos lábios a deslizar por seu falo.

— Me desculpe — pediu, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

— Por que está se desculpando? — questionou Sephiroth, encarando-o atenciosamente.

— Eu estraguei tudo — sussurrou Cloud desanimado.

— Estragará tudo se continuar com essa conversa mole — retrucou deitado seu corpo sobre o do rapaz —, e para se desculpar, lamba-os — ordenou enquanto deslizava dois de seus dedos pelos lábios do rapaz, instigando-o a abrir a boca.

E logo Cloud a abria, recebendo os dedos fortes que iam e vinham em seus lábios. Instintivamente passou a deslizar a língua por eles, encharcando-os de saliva. Não sabia o que o General iria fazer, mas só o que importava era que, aparentemente, ele não havia ficado bravo com Cloud.

E quando os dedos foram substituídos por lábios, que lhe davam pequenos beijos, um em seguida do outro, Cloud riu, feliz. Rapidamente as mãos fortes separaram suas pernas, enquanto o corpo grande deitava sobre o seu. Algo molhado deslizou por entre suas coxas e logo uma ardência profunda o fez arregalar os olhos. Algo entrava em si lentamente, e quando Cloud olhou, era um dos dedos que havia chupado, penetrando-o com calma.

— Se-Sephiroth — arfou, segurando os ombros largos do General com força, aflito.

— Calma, logo passa — sussurrou enquanto deslizava sua língua pelo pescoço e colo exposto, enquanto tirava e recolocava o dedo, aumentando a pressão e a velocidade, em alguns momentos diminuindo-os.

Cloud já não lutava contra, mas sim gemia baixinho, suas mãos na cintura do mais velho eram firmes e carinhosas. Houve certa hesitação por parte dele quando um segundo dedo foi inserido, mas não demorou muito para que os pequenos gemidos aumentassem em constância e altura, e seu membro despontasse contra abdômen musculoso do General.

Achando que já estava bom, Sephiroth levou seus lábios aos do mais novo, beijando-o profundamente enquanto retirava os dedos para substituí-los por algo muito melhor: seu falo.

Quando Sephiroth o penetrou houve vários segundos de silêncio, onde só se ouvia as respirações de ambos. Os corpos suados estavam unidos e as unhas curtas de Cloud enterradas na pele firme das costas do General, que fechara os olhos diante da leve dor que ele causara, enquanto sentia alguns filetes de um líquido frio escorrerem de suas costas – imaginava se não era seu sangue.

Os segundos se passavam e Sephiroth saboreava o gosto que era estar dentro de seu amado: doce e suave, como ele mesmo era. Mas tudo desmoronou quando o grito de pavor e medo de Cloud o obrigou a abrir os olhos, sentindo o corpo sob o seu se contrair, apertando seu membro sexual no interior já estreito. Dos olhos azuis grossas lágrimas escorreram, as pupilas dilataram, o brilho suave agora estava opaco.

— Clo… — quando Sephiroth iria chamar, o soluço alto o fez estancar.

— Não. — sussurrou o mais novo perdido. — Não… Não… — gritou, se remexendo embaixo de Sephiroth. — Não me machuque, não, por favor — ele continuava a gritar, se remexendo e fazendo uma profunda expressão de dor.

Sem saber o que fazer, Sephiroth o abraçou forte, sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido.

O que havia acontecido com aquele garoto?


	8. Oitavo ato – Habilidades excepcionais

**Oitavo ato – Habilidades excepcionais**

— Está mais calmo? — questionou Sephiroth entregando um copo de água para Cloud que o pegou com mãos que tremiam violentamente.

Já estava achando que a pergunta que fizera não havia o menor sentido, afinal, só de olhar para o rapaz dava para ver que ele não estava nada bem. Mas, como se lesse seus pensamentos, Cloud acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Bem, ao menos ele afirmava que havia melhorado.

Mas Sephiroth não estava tão bem assim.

Depois de ver o modo como Cloud reagira ao sexo, preferiu se afastar e esperar um pouco mais antes de tomá-lo verdadeiramente para si, precisava antes entendê-lo. Foi por isso que, se afastando da cama, vestiu a cueca e uma calça de dormir e pegou um lençol, enrolando o Sargento nele delicadamente, sentando-o na cama e mandando-o aguardar que iria lhe buscar um copo d'água.

Agora estava curioso.

Se já não houvesse mandado Kadaj atrás de informações sobre o rapaz, com certeza estaria chamando-o naquele momento para enviá-lo. Mais do que nunca queria desvendar os mistérios por trás do jovem Strife e seu comportamento excêntrico.

— Eu já me sinto melhor, mas gostaria de dormir um pouco — disse Cloud baixinho, afastando o copo dos lábios com o conteúdo pela metade. Acenando positivamente, Sephiroth pegou o copo e se virou, rumando até a mesinha que havia na frente do sofá e deixado-o lá.

Ao voltar-se para Cloud, ele estava deitado, enrolado no lençol e fitando a janela fechada, distante. Sephiroth não gostava de vê-lo daquele modo, era incômodo e causava-lhe um sentimento doloroso que não aceitava muito bem.

Caminhando até a cama, deitou-se afastado de Cloud, prezando por sua privacidade. Era importante que o rapaz não o visse como um inimigo ou intruso, mas sim alguém que, acima de tudo, o respeitava e o queria bem. Sephiroth sabia que, para conseguir alguém para si, era necessário deixá-lo solto para que voltasse por livre e espontânea vontade.

Com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, fitava o teto sem interesse algum nele, apenas esperando o tempo passar. Não estava com sono, também não estava mais excitado. Todos os seus sentimentos deram lugar à aflição de ver Cloud daquele modo e à compaixão por ele, assim como à curiosidade acerca de seu passado.

Não havia porque ter pressa, Cloud ficaria no grupo o tempo que quisesse e, para sair, teria que pedir permissão – e ele o deixaria ir, mas antes provaria de todo o seu corpo e, sem tomá-lo para si, se afastaria, deixando-o tentado a voltar, mesmo que doesse mais em si do que nele, ou talvez só doeria em si.

Enfim, o General estava disposto a machucar-se por Cloud. Não sabia se era capaz de trair o Grupo FF e Avalanche por ele, mas sabia que ficaria dividido entre um e outro, em um dilema profundo: seguia confiante em sua carreira ou abandonava tudo por amor? _"To be or no to be, is the question."_

Ao pensar na popular frase, não resistiu a virar a cabeça para fitar seu amado, e sorriu triste ao vê-lo chorar silenciosamente, fitando-o com olhos que nada transpareciam. Preferia morrer a ver seu Cloud assim, tão cabisbaixo, e foi por isso que se virou, abraçando o rapaz e puxando-o para si. Se Cloud não gostasse então que se afastasse, Sephiroth não iria protestar.

Mas, ao invés disso, Cloud se aconchegou contra o General, soluçando tão forte que seu corpo sacudia entre os braços fortes, fazendo um sorriso de lado nascer nos lábios provocantes de Sephiroth.

— Você está bravo, Sephiroth? — questionou o rapaz repentinamente, surpreendendo o General que, levantando levemente seu rosto, fê-lo olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Por que eu estaria bravo, Cloud? — respondeu com uma resposta, vendo o outro suspirar levemente pelos lábios entreabertos.

— Nós não terminamos de... você sabe... — com as bochechas carmim de vergonha, Cloud não conseguia terminar a frase.

— Eu não estou bravo. Não há o que fazer acerca da sua reação. Se você não está preparado para fazer, esperarei até que se sinta confortável — respondeu indiferente, não querendo pensar que seria uma tormenta ter que esperar até Cloud se abrir para si por sua própria vontade.

— Mas você foi tão repentino... Quero dizer, saiu da cama e se vestiu com tanta pressa... Achei que havia feito algo de errado... — murmurou com olhos baixos, receoso de revelar seus pensamentos.

Beijando-lhe carinhosamente a testa, Sephiroth mostrou que não estava bravo com o pequeno. Depois, beijou-o levemente nos lábios, prometendo para si mesmo que, mesmo que Cloud fosse um pecado, tentador demais para a sua sanidade, iria esperá-lo e ir devagar, no ritmo dele – sem dúvida seria a pior tortura que poderia suportar em toda a sua vida.

— Apenas durma e esqueça tudo isso, Cloud. Você não estava preparado e eu apenas pensei em mim mesmo ao atacá-lo tão avidamente. Não voltará a acontecer — decretou e fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça sobre a do rapaz, dando por finalizada a conversa.

Eles continuaram abraçados, quietos, apenas ouvindo o som do vento contra as árvores ali perto e a respiração lenta um do outro, acompanhando o bater calmo dos corações. Não havia nada a ser feito senão aceitar a situação.

— Vamos Cornélius, largue de moleza! Você morrerá se continuar assim! — brigou Cid, de braços cruzados, logo suspirando.

Era o treino dos soldados e o que mais lhe causava problemas era aquele ali, Cornélius. O rapaz de 25 anos já estava no exército do Grupo FF há cinco, mas sempre tropeçava em um ponto: manter a guarda sempre alta. Constantemente ele era atacado por inimigos ou em missões tanto de resgate quanto de aumento de cargo. Possuía potencial, mas havia aquela falha, e não poderia ser considerado _perfeito_ por causa dela, e o pior: se ele não passasse no próximo teste, que seria dali a meio ano, teria que se retirar o grupo por incapacidade. Cid gostava dele, na queria ter que expulsá-lo.

— Vá, ataque! — gritou bravo, vendo o rapaz partir para cima do companheiro, acertando-lhe um soco. — Defesa, defesa... — e lá estava Cornélius, novamente no chão depois de receber como contra-ataque uma rasteira.

Cid sabia que estava pegando pesado. Colocara o soldado para treinar com Brucios, um Cabo experiente e muito bom que havia assinado um acordo de nunca sair daquele posto, ele gostava de ser invisível para os inimigos. O homem era conhecido de várias guerras e possuía quase quarenta primaveras, sem família ou lugar para voltar, considerava o grupo sua casa. Sephiroth tinha bastante afeição pelo homem forte de traços do rosto suaves.

— Ele tem problemas para manter a guarda alta, não? — perguntou Cloud retoricamente ao lado de Cid, anotando algo em uma prancheta.

Abaixando os olhos, o Capitão fitou-o com atenção. Quando ele havia se posto ao seu lado? Nem notara sua chegada.

— Sim, e ele será reprovado se não melhorar justamente nessa parte, mas faz anos que tento e nada — comentou suspirando, observando Brucios ajudar o mais novo a se levantar.

— Hum, entendo — exclamou Cloud, observado os dois homens voltarem à luta.

Brucios, experiente, deixou que o rapaz atacasse, enquanto desviava e se defendia, algumas vezes apenas se defendendo. Seu corpo forte não possuía o problema que outros soldados com tal porte possuíam: lentidão. As guerras haviam lhe ensinado a ser _perfeito,_ aquilo surpreendeu Cloud. Mas, apesar de analisar os modos de Brucios, o foco era Cornélius, e quando ele foi derrubado, dessa vez com um soco no queixo, Cloud entregou sua prancheta para Cid e se aproximou do rapaz, lhe estendendo a mão.

Evasivo, Cornélius olhou para Cid, pedido ajuda, mas ele deu de ombros, mais intrigado do que o rapaz diante da ação do secretário do General. Levantado, o soldado se viu de frente para um Cloud que retirava as roupas de cima, ficando apenas com as botas e a calça.

Cloud deu um passo para trás e observou o soldado à sua frente com atenção, depois, segurando seus cotovelos, fê-lo levantar os punhos até a frente do rosto. Era uma clara posição de defesa e Brucios apenas observava tudo, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Cloud mal se afastara de Cornélius e, desembainhando a espada, foi em sua direção, com a arma no alto e pronto para lhe cortar ao meio. Cid iria impedi-lo, mas o braço forte de Brucios lhe barrou. Com um balançar negativo de cabeça fez o Capitão parar. Ele sabia o que Cloud faria, não sabia como, mas o mais velho sabia.

Sem nada poder fazer, Cid decidiu confiar nele.

Quando o soldado viu que o Sargento não hesitaria em lhe matar, quase desistiu de viver, mas algo dentro de si clamou por vida e, com determinação nos olhos, Cornélius segurou o fio da espada com as palmas das mãos, surpreendendo Cid. Um movimento e Cloud soltava a espada, girando para lhe dar um chute no estômago, mas o soldado se defendeu com o antebraço, deixando o outro lado do corpo aberto, e foi lá que Cloud mirou.

O Capitão ficaria satisfeito em ver o rapaz se defender de dois ataques consecutivos, por isso esperou que o terceiro o acertasse, mas, pulando para trás, Cornélius desviou.

Aquela pequena luta era surpreendente, e quando o corpo pequeno de Cloud foi repleto de desenhos estranhos, ao mesmo tempo em que nos braços de Brucios várias vezes um pentagrama se repetia, tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos.

Em um segundo Cloud repousava no chão por causa do ataque que fizera ao soldado e, no outro, sua palma aberta ia de encontro à testa exposta. Dela, um vento forte saiu contra o corpo de Cornélius, que não se movia, e durou alguns segundos, quase um minuto, até o rapaz cair no chão ajoelhado e o Sargento, ofegante, apoiar as mãos nos joelhos.

Brucios foi ao encontro de Cloud, mas parou no meio do caminho quando as marcas em seus braços começaram a se tornar vermelhas e se mexerem rapidamente por sua pele. Levantou os olhos para o Sargento apenas para ver as marcas correrem pelo corpo dele em uma velocidade incontável. Não olhar para o soldado foi impossível e Brucios viu Cornélius fitando o céu, parecia hipnotizado.

Um desenho de uma flor ia se formando na testa do soldado. Ela piscava preta e vermelha conforme ia ficando mais forte e tomando uma forma estável. Cid e Brucios pareciam chocados – mas por motivos diferentes.

O Capitão não acreditava no que via e Brucios não acreditava em quem especulava que Cloud poderia ser – será que finalmente a profecia se cumpria?

Levantado com dificuldade, o Strife se aproximou de Cornélius e passou a mão em sua testa, fazendo a marca sumir, logo em seguida tocou os braços de Brucios, onde o mesmo aconteceu com as marcas: desapareceram.

Era possível ver que o corpo dele estava em chamas, a pele pálida estava vermelha enquanto as marcas iam ficando escuras – sinal de que estavam ficando estáveis, pensou o Cabo.

— Vocês estão bem? — perguntou o Sargento com a voz falha.

Balançando a cabeça positivamente, Brucios confirmou que estava, já Cornélius se ergueu, fitando tudo ao seu redor com estranheza.

— O que foi? — perguntou Cid intrigado.

— As coisas lhe parecem diferentes? — perguntou Cloud sorrindo suavemente, o outro afirmou com a cabeça. — É a leveza de espírito que leva o corpo e a mente a se suavizarem, não se preocupe, após descansar você ficará muito melhor e disposto.

— O que fez é... — Brucios começou, mas foi interrompido por Cloud.

— Shii, há coisas que não precisam ser ditas em voz alta. Se você sabe, guarde para si, e eu agradeceria muito se o Capitão puder esquecer este episódio por ele mesmo — comentou olhando-o nos olhos.

— O que isso significa? — questionou Cid vendo a expressão de dor no rosto de Cloud, enquanto as estranhas marcas sumiam em uma velocidade considerável.

— Significa que ele apagará suas memórias se o Senhor abrir o bico. — respondeu Brucios pelo Sargento. — Quem está se aproximando? — perguntou a Cloud.

— Sephiroth — sussurrou. As marcas sumiram, a pele voltara a ser pálida e a respiração se normalizara, junto à expressão serena e juvenil que voltou a reinar em sua face.

Cid estava tão perplexo com tudo aquilo que não teve reação ao ver Sephiroth entrar na área de treino com uma expressão fechada de quem não estava satisfeito com algo.

— Cloud, onde você se meteu? Estou te procurando já faz quase uma hora — disse Sephiroth assim que se aproximou do grupo.

Virando-se lentamente – para esconder a tontura que sentia –, Cloud lhe encarou, sorrindo levemente, com ar de sapeca. Se aproximando do General, abraçou-lhe pela cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, com ar de dengoso – mas, na verdade, ele estava apenas se apoiado no mais velho para que não caísse, por causa da fraqueza momentânea.

— Eu estava avaliando nossos soldados e veja: encontrei um diamante bruto que precisava ser lapidado! — exclamou com alegria, apontando com a cabeça para Cornélius, que olhava tudo aquilo com estranheza.

— Se refere à Cornélius? — questionou Sephiroth erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Sim sim, deixe-o lhe mostrar do que meus conselhos são capazes. — pediu, fazendo biquinho para o amante que, balançando a cabeça negativamente em redenção, deixou-se levar. — Brucios, poderia fazer um novo treino com Cornélius para que possamos ver se ele entendeu o que eu lhe disse?

Acenando positivamente ele aceitou, desta vez o Cabo iria testar Cornélius com espectativa. Se o que estava pensando era verdade, então Cloud não era uma simples pessoa achada em um campo de batalha, muito menos um inimigo a ser subestimado – tê-lo no Grupo FF seria uma dádiva.

Parados, um de frete para o outro, Brucios e Cornélius se fitavam não como pessoas que treinavam dentro de uma arena fechada, mas sim como inimigos naturais que não tinham outra escolha senão matar ou ser morto.

O clima entre eles era tenso e nenhum ousava atacar primeiro, o que fez um sorriso se formar no rosto de Brucios. O primeiro sinal de confiança e poder era quando não havia pressa em se desferir um golpe.

Cid, Cloud e Sephiroth observavam tudo com atenção. Um pequeno movimento, os corpos se mexeram, as mãos se tocaram, os punhos procuravam um alvo certeiro. Brucios usava de sua força e, por incrível que pareça, Cornélius se mostrava ágil, se defendia e contra-atacava, lutando no corpo a corpo como um verdadeiro profissional.

Sephiroth observava tudo aquilo com surpresa e Cid não conseguiu não fitar Cloud, se perguntando quem, na realidade, era aquele rapaz. Estava intrigado e receoso que sua presença fosse algo destrutível para o Grupo e decidira que não só ficaria de olho nele como também tentaria descobrir sobre seu passado.

A briga terminou com Brucios e Cornélius ofegantes, suados e completamente machucados.

— Já chega, vocês já mostraram tudo aquilo que precisávamos ver. — decretou Sephiroth, vendo os dois se jogarem no chão, arfantes. — E você mocinho, pode começar a contar agora o que fez com Cornélius — disse para Cloud com uma voz tão pastosa que ele se arrepiou de medo.

— Ele só não conseguia ver os ataques, eu apenas lhe instruí a como fazê-lo — respondeu com simplicidade, dando de ombros.

— Cloud lhe atacou com sua _katana_ e iria matá-lo se ele não se defendesse — comentou Brucios ao se recuperar da batalha.

Havia sido emocionante e, como previra, aquele súbito ataque havia trazido para fora o instinto de luta de Cornélius, que parecia adormecido. Sentia orgulho e admiração pelo secretário do General, ele era realmente poderoso.

Repentinamente Sephiroth tomou Cloud em seus braços e se virou, rumando para fora da arena sem dar qualquer tipo de explicação aos outros presentes.

— Ei, Sephiroth! — repreendeu Cloud arfante de surpresa. — Eu nem pude me despedir do pessoal, que falta de educação — murmurou cruzando os braços, virando o rosto para o lado.

Sentiu os lábios mornos em sua bochecha, beijando-lhe levemente para tentar lhe domar. Sem qualquer arrependimento Sephiroth levou-o até seu quarto, rumando ao banheiro e parando lá, descendo-o lentamente para o chão.

Deixando-o em pé no meio do cômodo arejado, Sephiroth abriu a torneira da banheira para que a água morna enchesse o recipiente e voltou-se para o Sargento, despindo-o peça por peça, lentamente, sem qualquer malícia.

Mas Cloud se sentia arrepiado diante do toque dos dedos quentes em seu corpo, e já sentia em breve ficaria excitado, mas o General logo o puxava, completamente nu, para dentro da banheira, onde fê-lo deitar-se e puxou um banquinho, sentando, ajeitando a água, fechando a torneira e derramando os sais para que hidratassem a pele pálida do Strife.

Não demorou muito para que Sephiroth começasse a dar banho no mais novo. Sua farda foi retirada junto à gravata e as mangas da camisa foram erguidas para que não molhassem. Os longos cabelos albinos foram presos com uma fita em um rabo-de-cavalo e, quem visse Sephiroth naquele momento e não o conhecesse, diria que ele era um homem bom que estava apaixonado por aquele jovenzinho cochilando na banheira.

Cloud chegava a babar enquanto Sephiroth esfregava-lhe o corpo, mas ao tocar no membro sexual do rapaz, sem querer, o General sentiu que ele não estava totalmente adormecido. Esfregando-o levemente ouviu com prazer os gemidos contidos de Cloud e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Os movimentos de vai e vem feitos no falo do rapaz fizeram-no abrir os olhos e, gemendo alto, se agarrando com força à beirada da banheira, Cloud sentia a avalanche de sentimentos dentro de si.

De repente aquela sensação deliciosa queria sair de dentro de si; sem poder se conter, o Sargento enlaçou o pescoço de Sephiroth e puxou-o para si, beijando-o longamente durante seu orgasmo, sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

Dando-lhe leves selinhos, Sephiroth finalizou o banho lavando-lhe as partes íntimas rapidamente. Ajudou-o a se erguer e enrolou-o em uma toalha, enxaguando seu corpo e vestindo-o com o pijama azul que muito lembrava seus olhos cor do céu.

Levando-o ao quarto, Sephiroth deixou-o sobre a cama e disse que ele deitasse, que logo voltaria, iria apenas tomar um banho. Cloud esperou-o por bastante tempo, deitado, mas, por fim, o sono venceu, e quando Sephiroth saiu do banheiro com a barba feita e os cabelos molhados, fitou com um sorriso de lado a expressão suave no rosto adormecido.

Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que ver seu amado feliz e satisfeito, relaxado, seguro. Cloud não nascera para viver em um lugar instável e sem poder confiar nas pessoas, era por isso que estava fazendo o possível para que ele se enturmasse com grande parte.

Colocá-lo para observar os outros soldados foi uma boa escolha, mas nunca iria imaginar que ele fosse ajudar Cornélius a melhorar.

Quanto mais tempo passava com Cloud mais queria saber sobre ele, e mais a demora de Kadaj lhe angustiava. Apesar de tudo, sabia que não deveria pressionar o namorado de seu amigo, ele odiava prazos e fazia as coisas ao seu tempo.

Sabia que, a qualquer momento, Kadaj apareceria com as informações que pedira.

Foi por isso que deitou na cama ao lado de Cloud, puxando-o para seus braços e dormindo despreocupado. Amanhã era outro dia.


	9. Nono ato – Sonhos inquietantes

**Nono ato – Sonhos inquietantes**

* * *

Caminhava a passos lentos pela areia suave da praia. O céu estava azul claro, limpo e livre de nuvens. Os pássaros cantavam levemente em algum lugar longe dali, criando uma melodia harmoniosa e agradável.

Não havia preocupações, não havia dores, muito menos mal. O mar estava calmo como os pensamentos daquele rapaz que, naquele momento, em nada pensava se não em como aquela paisagem era linda e perfeita. Pensava em como Deus era exato e habilidoso em sua criação. Aliás, tudo o que Ele criava mostrava sua sabedoria e entendimento.

Continuou caminhando. A calça que vestia estava dobrada até os joelhos, os pés estavam descalços e a blusa, branca e fina, aberta no peito, balançando ao vento. Seus cabelos loiros e finos lhe vinham nos olhos, e ele os retirava constantemente, tirava alguns fios que entravam em sua boca quando a abria. Aquela brisa calma era deliciosa.

As leves ondas vinham até seus pés, molhando-os levemente, e ele adorava aquilo. Não havia nada melhor do que sentir a mornidão daquele líquido tão extenso e límpido.

Estava tudo pacífico demais, e ele chegava até a duvidar de tudo aquilo. Franziu o cenho, repentinamente lhe vinha à mente tudo o que passava, o que passara e que passaria. Suas mãos suavam frias, o canto dos pássaros cessara e a água tocava-lhe mais os pés, chegando até seu calcanhar enquanto no céu nuvens negras apareciam.

O barulho do mar se tornou evidente. As ondas cresciam enquanto a temperatura esfriava, causando nele um estremecimento toda vez que as ondas traziam ainda mais água para seus pés.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos lhe sondou. Ela, ela havia abandonado-lhe; ele, ele havia feito-lhe mal. Aquele lugar frio, luxuoso, monótono. A sensação de vazio, a cama grande demais, as intermináveis horas. Lampejos de algo que preferia esquecer vieram aos seus pensamentos.

Mãos frias, olhos inquisitivos, vozes zombadoras, sensações enojativas. O tempo que não passa, as horas de tormenta, a tristeza avassaladora. Nada lhe pertencia, na realidade nada queria. Preferia apenas o que possuía naquele momento: uma mínima esperança de que um dia encontrasse alguém que ouvisse seus sentimentos antes que sua vida lhe fosse tirada. Talvez escrevesse um livro. É, talvez.

Olhou ao redor, desolado, procurando algo que sabia que nunca iria encontrar. Por que procurava, então? Para quê procurava? Não havia sentido naquilo, sua vida não fazia sentido.

Voltou a caminhar pelas areias gélidas da praia. Apressou o passo, chegando logo a correr. As sombras vinham ao seu encontro, queriam tragá-lo, levá-lo, matá-lo, domá-lo. Queriam que ele desaparecesse.

A sensação de horror, de pavor, medo, angústia, de fim, lhe vinha à mente, ao coração, tocava-lhe o corpo. Sua consciência se esvaia, ela caia em tentação, estava desacreditando na vida, já se ia. Não mais acompanhava seu curso.

Mas o corpo persistia, a vontade predominava, os olhos desfocados seguiam o instinto, os pés também o seguiam. As palmas das mãos sangravam diante da força imposta pelas unhas contra si. Mas ele não sentia dor ou incômodo, não sentia nada.

Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não havia lágrimas. Queria gritar, mas a voz não saía. Seus pés corriam cada vez mais rápidos, mais afoitos diante da mensagem do corpo, enviada em forma de calafrios: _"as sombras se aproximam; elas se aproximam, as sombras"._

Não havia angústia maior, e sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem ele caiu sobre a areia. O rosto foi repleto pelos grãos juntamente com a boca, as mãos e os pés estavam doloridos e dormentes, mas não havia reação: a mente já há muito dormia.

Em uma última tentativa de não se deixar ser tragado, o corpo reagiu à sensação dolorosa da presença das sombras e a boca soltou um grito afoito, o primeiro do dia e o último possível:

— Não! — o eco refletia a solidão do corpo e da calma.

— Cloud — chamou Sephiroth, chacoalhando-o pelos ombros —, Cloud, acorda Cloud — voltou a chacoalhá-lo.

Abrindo os olhos, o rapaz fitou-o com olhar vidrado e, virando-se para o lado, colocando a cabeça para fora da cama, vomitou todo o jantar do dia anterior. Solícito, o General debruçou-se sobre ele, segurando-lhe os cabelos loiros e afagando-lhe as costas, ouvindo com incômodo o barulho da regurgitação incessante.

Cloud ficou segundos daquele modo, soltando tudo o que havia em seu estômago e até o que não havia. Quando terminou, ergueu a cabeça, e Sephiroth entendeu a mensagem, soltando-o e se esticando até o criado-mudo, pegando vários lenços de assoar o nariz.

Quando o Sargento se jogou sobre a cama, encarando o teto, sua boca estava suja e os olhos molhados de lágrimas, mas seus olhos azuis nada refletiam senão o mesmo que seu silêncio: vazio.

Se inclinando sobre o rapaz, Sephiroth limpou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza, fazendo o mesmo com os olhos. Tocou a testa e o pescoço dele, medindo sua temperatura e constatando que Cloud estava com febre, alta demais para que o General relaxasse.

Pegou um pote de comprimidos e um copo de água que estavam dispostos ali perto e entregou para Cloud, auxiliando-o na hora de tomá-los e depois os descartou, cobrindo o rapaz e deitando ao seu lado, abraçando-o pela cintura.

Queria questioná-lo, mas sabia que era essencial que ele descansasse, afinal, havia acontecido algo muito sério com Cloud para que despertasse daquele modo. Solicitaria que alguém fosse limpar o quarto pela manhã, afinal, eram três horas da manhã, não encontraria ninguém acordado e disposto a limpar o chão, nem ele o estava.

Se via cada vez mais envolvido com seu pequeno _znyaz_ ao ponto de se preocupar com ele, com seu passado. Ansiava saber o que acontecera com Cloud, quem ele verdadeiramente era, quais suas feridas, seus pesadelos, do que ele fugia.

Sim, Sephiroth sabia que ele fugia de algo e temia que aquele algo pudesse aparecer no grupo e amedrontar seu Cloud, fazendo-o ir embora para nunca mais voltar. Iria protegê-lo, mas do quê? Se não soubesse de onde vinha seus temores não poderia ajudá-lo mesmo se pudesse. Suspirou, fechando os olhos. _Tudo ao seu tempo_, murmurou para si mesmo, _tudo ao seu devido tempo_, e dormiu.

Cloud rolou na cama preguiçosamente, abrindo os olhos minimamente para fitar o teto claro do quarto ao qual já estava acostumado. Seus braços se esticaram em um espreguiçar lento, demonstrando que ele ainda estava entorpecido pelo sono.

Gemeu de leve, deliciado ao ouvir seus músculos estalarem. Havia dormido a noite toda naquela posição e seu corpo reclamava de desconforto, mas ignorou, virando o rosto para o lado à procura de algo que não achou.

Cerrou os olhos, bocejando longamente. Logo os belos orbes azuis varriam o quarto em busca de seu objeto de desejo e agradecimento, e viu-o lá, bebendo em um único gole todo o _whisk_ do pequeno copo transparente. _Sephiroth…_

— Bom dia — exclamou preguiçosamente, se mexendo levemente na cama, procurando uma posição mais confortável para fitar o General.

— Bom dia — respondeu a voz fria, impenetrável, fazendo os sentidos de Cloud se alertarem.

— Aconteceu algo? — questionou sentando rapidamente na cama, olhando-o com olhos preocupados.

— Já está na hora de você começar a falar, Cloud — disse Sephiroth calmamente, o tom cortante não era capaz de vencer o verde gelado dos olhos. Algo acontecia entre eles naquele curto silêncio que tomou o quarto.

— Eu estou falando, Sephiroth, aliás, falei bastante nos últimos tempos — respondeu sério, não sabendo o que dizer ou ao que o outro se referia.

— Não tente enganar-me, garoto! — rugiu ele, assustando Cloud. — Está na hora de você começar a falar sobre você — explicou, vendo os olhos azuis crescerem no rosto que perdia a cor.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou o Sargento confuso.

— Que exijo que comece a contar como foi parar na fronteira — a voz cruel cortava o peito de Cloud como agulhas afiadas.

— Você… vai me obrigar? Eu não quero falar sobre isso — murmurou Cloud desviando os olhos para o chão.

Não foi capaz de ver o arrependimento passar pelos orbes verdes, mas com o lampejo com que veio, tal sentimento se foi quando Sephiroth se aproximou da cama, segurando o rapaz pelos pulsos e erguendo-o, amarrando-o com um lençol na cabeceira da cama com destreza e rapidez, assustando Cloud.

— O qu… — iria falar, mas foi interrompido ao receber um tapa nas coxas, que fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. O couro da luva machucara sua pele sensível.

— Você irá falar por bem ou por mal — decretou Sephiroth, virando-o de bruços na cama.

Não podendo ver o que acontecia, arregalou os olhos, soluçando ao ouvir o barulho de fivela sendo puxada. Não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia, será que ainda estava dormindo? Era aquilo um terrível pesadelo? Esperava sinceramente que sim.

— Eu… Eu… Por favor… Eu… — Cloud tentava falar, mas as palavras não saíam, não se reunião para criar uma frase inteligível.

Gritou de dor quando algo desceu contra seu bumbum, causando uma dor infernal que, no fundo, não era tão forte nele quanto poderia ser, mas a surpresa havia feito arder fortemente.

— Diga Cloud, diga ou irei bater em você novamente — e, sem esperar resposta, outra açoitada foi feita contra a pele pálida.

Sephiroth arfou, tamanha a força que colocava em si mesmo para bater no rapaz com uma força controlada. Ao não ouvir o que queria, bateu nele mais uma, duas, três, várias vezes, seus olhos abertos nada viam, mas a voz baixa do rapaz lhe tirou do transe.

— Eu… te odeio — o sussurro acompanhou a rendição do corpo esbelto, que se deixou apanhar mais duas vezes sem qualquer aversão.

Se afastando da cama, Sephiroth fitou-o lá, deitado. O corpo antes branco como leite agora estava vermelho e cheio de hematomas. O desenho do cinto perfeito nas nádegas e nas costas, alguns filetes de sangue escorriam e manchavam a cama desarrumada.

_"Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, eu te odeio…"_ a frase soava como música aos seus ouvidos, uma melodia mortífera, capaz de deixar qualquer um alucinado. Não queria pensar em nada, e se arrependeu ao ver o rapaz virar na cama, fitando-o com olhos repletos de ódio, uma promessa silenciosa de que as coisas não ficariam daquele modo.

Arrependimento? Ah, não, não mais havia. Sabia porque batera nele e bateria de novo e de novo se fosse necessário. Cloud merecia aquilo e muito mais, muito, muito mais. Iria dizer algo, exigir que ele começasse a falar, mas a porta de seu quarto foi aberta por um Vincent distraído.

— Sephiroth, os Senhores acabaram de chegar. Perguntaram se a reunião poderia ser feita agora, pois… — ele parou de falar ao fitar o rapaz na cama, arfante, fitando o General com olhos gélidos.

Cloud mexia os braços abruptamente contra a cabeceira de propósito, queria mais dor, assim não deixava o desapontamento fazer-lhe chorar. As marcas em suas costas ardiam e a dor em seu coração era muito pior do que qualquer outra que já houvesse sentido.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — questionou o Coronel confuso, cerrando os olhos quando viu as marcas no corpo de Cloud.

— Leve esse verme para longe daqui, não quero vê-lo tão cedo. — ordenou Sephiroth, voltando a vestir o cinto de couro que parecia majestoso e poderoso depois de ser usado contra o rapaz. — E mande alguém vir limpar este quarto, não quero nada relacionado a esse traidor aqui — e saiu, deixando um confuso Vincent para trás.

O longo silêncio que se prolongou era agonizante, e Cloud iria falar algo, mas um acenar negativo o fez aquietar-se.

Caminhando até a cama, Vincent soltou-o com calma, fitando as marcas vermelhas que já assumiam uma tonalidade clara de roxo. O Coronel crispava os lábios para que a pergunta que lhe atormentava não saísse e o traísse. Suas mãos agiam rapidamente em prol do rapaz e seus olhos cerrados demonstravam piedade, mas tudo o que fazia era automático.

Era fatal que alguma ação do General fosse questionada. Seu poder era absoluto e, mesmo que fosse seu amigo e abaixo dele, o maior no grupo quando Sephiroth estava fora, ainda não lhe era dado o poder de questionar o que quer que ele fizesse.

Cloud, entendendo como era o sistema dentro de um grupo, deixou o Coronel lhe tratar, ficando quieto e obediente. Um pano úmido foi passado em suas feridas recém-abertas, logo seguido de uma pomada que fê-lo tremer de agonia, ela era gelada e ardia.

Roupas casuais foram postas em si, e Vincent ligou, do telefone do quarto do General, para alguém, ordenando que fossem ao quarto de Sephiroth e o limpassem, retirassem os pertences do Sargento e levassem para o quarto dele. Depois de desligar, rumou até a cama e retirou o lençol, enrolando-o e jogando-o no cesto de roupas para que ninguém visse o sangue. Apenas os três precisavam saber o que se passara ali.

Com delicadeza Vincent pegou Cloud no colo, arrumando-o em seus braços enquanto rumava até a porta entreaberta. Ao sair, fechou-a com o ombro e rumou ao final daquele corredor, onde sabia estar situado o quarto do Sargento – Sephiroth fizera questão de que ele fosse perto o suficiente para que pudesse chegar até lá rápido, mas longe o suficiente para que Cloud tivesse privacidade.

Com certa dificuldade conseguiu girar a maçaneta e logo colocava o rapaz sobre a enorme cama limpa e vazia, cobrindo-o com a coberta felpuda e quente.

— Você tirará o dia de folga. Todos os membros do grupo têm direito a um dia de folga a cada duas semanas, aproveite esse descanso, será bom para você — explicou enquanto andava até a janela, puxando as cortinas de cor creme para que o sol da manhã não penetrasse o quarto.

— Acho que o Kadaj não gostará de saber que você me carregou até aqui nos braços — comentou Cloud divertido, vendo os lábios do Coronel se crisparem, aparentemente ele ainda não aceitava que o namorado houvesse ido viajar.

— Kadaj me espancaria se soubesse que não lhe ajudei — respondeu dando de ombros, seu olhar distante.

— Você… Não se preocupe com o que houve… Fui eu quem o instiguei e o deixei nervoso — comentou o Sargento mordendo os lábios, temeroso.

— Não importa o que você fez, Sephiroth não deveria tê-lo tratado de tal modo, mas deixemos isso de lado. A vontade dele dentro do grupo é lei, e questionar seus atos é pior do que traí-lo — contou Vincent, vendo o rapaz acenar positivamente, entendendo que suas suspeitas estavam certas.

O Valentine não se demorou muito por lá. Possuía obrigações como Coronel e sabia que Cloud estava seguro em seu quarto, por isso retirou-se silenciosamente.

O Strife relaxou sobre a cama, sentindo a incômoda ardência em suas costas evidenciar tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Um dia que mal amanhecera e já se mostrava um dos piores dias que já tivera.

Fechando os olhos, Cloud se deixou levar pelo momento. Se encolheu sobre a cama, tentando relaxar. Não era hora para pensar em detalhes, precisava esquecer aquele acontecimento e se firmar no fato de que, apesar de tudo, Sephiroth não o expulsara do grupo, apenas… apenas… lhe expulsara de sua vida.

Lágrimas de dor se formaram em seus olhos, mas, desta vez, não era de dor física, mas sim sentimental. O General lhe banira de seu quarto, de seus dias, de sua vida. Sephiroth via-o apenas como um problema, e estava na hora de sumir, de se tornar invisível.

_"Manchado com dor eu faço um lamento, oh deusa da esperança, que tu me torne invisível a quem eu amo, não quero magoá-lo, ele não mais me deseja. Sua vontade é uma ordem, e meu pedido um pensamento, que assim seja feito."_

O leve som dos pássaros cantando no jardim da mansão fez Cloud lentamente adormecer.

Estava em um lugar quente, podia sentir a quentura do ambiente em sua pele. Bocejou, abrindo os olhos lentamente, fitando o céu azul que se estendia pelo campo verde. Inspirou, o cheiro suave de mato e a essência das flores fê-lo sorrir para si mesmo, feliz.

De repente, como em um conto de fadas, seu príncipe encantado vinha em sua direção. O vento bagunçava-lhe os longos fios albinos e os passos firmes cortavam o campo com determinação.

De longe não podia distinguir os olhos, mas sabia que eles eram verdes, e que lhe fitavam com persistência. A cada passo que era dado, mais rápido o coração de Cloud batia, e mais suas mãos suavam. A sensação era indescritível e, quando ele parou em sua frente, o rapaz perdeu o ar.

— Se-Sephiroth — gaguejou, sentindo-se um inseto perto do corpo forte, de ombros largos e altura perfeita para um soldado.

— O que está fazendo aqui sozinho, Cloud? — perguntou ele suavemente, a voz profunda e rouca fazendo os pelos da nuca do rapaz se eriçarem.

— Eu… — por que mesmo estava ali fora? — Eu estava te esperando — respondeu sincero, corando levemente.

— Mas você sabe que é perca de tempo. Eu não voltarei para você e nem com você, já lhe disse várias vezes — disse seco, os olhos antes serenos tomavam uma tonalidade gélida de verde.

— Como assim, Sephiroth? — questionou desesperado, não podia acreditar no que o outro dizia.

— Não voltarei para você enquanto não me contar, Cloud. — explicou, tocando levemente o rosto pálido, fazendo um carinho sutil nas bochechas coradas. Apesar do gesto carinhoso, estava distante. — Quero saber tudo sobre você, me conte o seu passado e me deixe fazer parte do seu futuro.

— Se eu te contar você me deixará — disse o rapaz aflito, lágrimas geladas escorriam por seu rosto, morrendo nos lábios trêmulos.

— Eu não o deixarei, meu _znyaz_, não o faria, mas preciso urgentemente saber mais sobre você — sua voz se tornara pastosa, suave, sem qualquer traço de mal-humor ou raiva.

— Tudo bem, eu lhe conto. — disse ele sorrindo amoroso. — Eu… Eu era a mulher de um guerreiro de Tempestade… — começou, mas parou ao ver o rosto de Sephiroth se contorcer de fúria.

— O que você quer dizer? — questionou revoltado, descendo a mão para o pescoço alvo e apertando-o com força, seus olhos se tornando escuros, uma áurea assassina lhe envolvendo.

— Eu era a prostituta de um soldado. — Cloud cuspiu a verdade, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. — Eu disse que você me deixaria quando soubesse! — acusou, apertando fortemente os punhos até sentir as unhas curtas cortarem as palmas sensíveis.

— Você era a prostituta! — replicou com nojo, soltando Cloud para empurrá-lo contra o gramado verdinho. — Hum… Se você era um promíscuo, não se importará se me satisfazer sem qualquer compromisso. Vou fodê-lo forte e te deixar aí jogado, ninguém o procurará, Cloud, você não tem ninguém.

O rosto em fúria assustou o rapaz. Ele estava tão em choque que sua voz não saía. As mãos agitadas de Sephiroth rasgavam suas roupas com selvageria, machucando sua pele e causando-lhe nojo de si mesmo. Até o homem que amava não o queria. Talvez fosse melhor aceitar o pouco que ele lhe oferecia a morrer sem nada, caso contrário, se arrependia eternamente.

Se manteve imóvel todo o tempo em que o General lhe despia com fúria, apertando várias partes de seu corpo sem qualquer escrúpulo, desejo brilhava em seus olhos desfocados.

Quando ele abriu a calça, revelando o membro sexual túrgido, e puxou Cloud contra seu corpo, penetrando-o em um único movimento, seco, o rapaz foi incapaz de continuar impassível.

— Não! — gritou Cloud, se levantando. Arfante, ele tocava o peito sentindo a dor profunda que se alojava no local.

Seus olhos azuis e perdidos levaram minutos para captar o que acontecia ao seu redor, e demorou para ele notar que estava em seu quarto, sentado na cama, suando frio e arfante. Havia sido um sonho, _outro sonho_, não queria tê-los.

Sabendo que, se deitasse continuaria tendo aqueles pesadelos horríveis, jogou a coberta para o lado e se levantou, procurando sua farda e vestindo-a com pressa, iria trabalhar, fazer seus deveres diários, observaria soldados, assinaria papéis.

Não se importava com as feridas, elas apenas ardiam. Faria o possível para não esbarrar com Sephiroth pelos corredores, ou melhor, não esbarraria com ele mesmo se ele quisesse.

Ficar deitado, remoendo sua própria dor, nada resolveria.


End file.
